


Les sans-collier

by Astanir



Series: Les loups d'Hadès [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astanir/pseuds/Astanir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havran doit faire face à la réalité, qu'il le veuille ou non : Hadès a fait de lui un assassin, une arme si affûtée qu'il peut prendre la vie de n'importe qui, n'importe où. Ses capacités physiques et son don en électrotechnique en font un atout considérable que l'Organisation n'abandonnera pas. </p>
<p>Quand Hadès avait contré toutes ses opérations, tuant la moitié de ses agents en l’espace d'un mois, Sébastien avait compris. Lui qui ne croyait guère en la chance envisageait la suite avec plus de pessimisme encore que d’ordinaire. Tout n’était pas encore perdu mais il faudrait la jouer finement. Si l'Unité disparaissait, plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer aux assassins. </p>
<p>Solène a fait des choix, elle ne peut plus qu'aller au bout et suivre l'enfer qu'elle s'est tracée. Quelle que soit l'issue, les griffes d'Hadès se sont refermées sur elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chacun son nid

**Author's Note:**

> Partie 2 des aventures de Maximus. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^  
> Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu la partie 1, vous n'allez pas comprendre !

**Chapitre 1. Chacun son nid  
**

 

Dans l'après midi, le puissant bolide s'engagea sur la route nationale qui les mènerait tous à Oisac, une petite ville de vingt mille habitants en pleine expansion grâce à ses écoles et commerces. Un timide rayon de soleil perça enfin les nuages gris.

Amaury et Lucile échangeaient de temps en temps quelques paroles, davantage pour occuper le temps que par réelle nécessité de s'échanger des informations. Tous les deux, grâce aux rétroviseurs, gardaient régulièrement un œil vers l'adolescent. A l'arrière, Maximus restait presque immobile. Seules ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux. Parfois, il se rongeait les ongles ou les enfonçait profondément dans ses paumes.

D'un geste brusque, Amaury alluma l'autoradio sur la chaîne pop-rock, au grand désarroi de Lucile qui n’aimait pas ce genre de musique, plutôt adepte de Mona FM. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage, Maximus releva la tête. Ses épaisses mèches sur le côté de son visage laissaient apparaître ses yeux bleus cernés de noir et de violet par les cauchemars et les maltraitances. Contrairement à l'accoutumé, son regard s'alluma d'une maigre étincelle intéressée. D'ordinaire, ses yeux restaient ternes, tantôt vides d'expression tantôt comme hanté par ses souvenirs qu'il ne parvenait pas à refouler.

S'il était surpris par l'intérêt du garçon pour le groupe, son père ne le montra pas mais Lucile observa avec encore plus d’acuité son petit-fils. Finalement, Maximus s'en détourna et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Son père et sa grand-mère échangèrent un regard complice, tous deux certains que la passion de la musique et les chansons que Maryse avait inlassablement écoutés avec son fils avait laissé des traces.

 

 

Ils traversèrent Lesset peu de temps après. Comme convenu, Sylvain, qui les suivait, se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'Unité. Le Doc lui avait promis quelques conseils pour réagir aux différentes situations auxquelles ils seraient forcément confrontés avec Maximus. Les autres se dirigèrent vers Oisac, à quelques kilomètres de là. Outre le collège et le lycée, la ville ne comportait que peu de grandes infrastructures. Mis à part les commerces, elle ne comportait guère qu'un complexe sportif déjà ancien et une bibliothèque. Il fallait pousser jusqu'à la commune voisine pour trouver le premier hypermarché et la piscine. En revanche, dû à l’afflux important de jeunes gens, les commerces fleurissaient dans le centre. Les chaînes de vêtements côtoyaient les coiffeurs, agences immobilières, boulangeries et une foule d’autres petites exploitations qui rendaient la ville vivante. De nombreux bars et cafés faisaient parfois pester les riverains mais depuis l’abandon des paris et un contrôle plus strict de l’âge des consommateurs, les querelles s’étaient taries.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés, annonça Lucile avec joie alors qu’ils passaient devant une boucherie. Regarde Havran ! »

Cette fois, Maximus releva la tête. Il n'était pas intéressé mais la formulation de sa grand-mère ressemblait aux ordres qu'il avait l'habitude de suivre. Son regard s'accrocha aux maisons en brique, étudia la grande route qui traversait la petite grand-place et fixa les habitants qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. La voiture s'engagea sur le rond point pour continuer sur la route nationale.

« Oisac est une petite ville campagnarde bien sûr...

–            Parisien ! s'offusqua Lucile.

–            ...mais nous te montrerons Colmar, promit Amaury en engageant la voiture sur une petite route en sens unique. Et puis au moins, le lycée est juste à côté, tu pourras y aller sans mal. »

Perplexe, Maximus se contenta d'observer à la dérobée son père. Il ignorait ce qu'était un lycée, n'avait jamais entendu parler de Colmar et encore moins d'Oisac et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait suivre Amaury Deworken au lieu de rentrer à l’UNS. D'une façon générale, il ne comprenait pas grand chose depuis le matin, quand il avait reçu l'ordre du Doc de suivre l'homme.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant une maison de rangée coincée entre deux autres et dont le petit jardin à l'arrière jouxtait la cour du collège, lui même situé derrière le lycée. De trois étages, l'habitation affichait une belle façade peinte en blanche dont les fenêtres en bois sombre ressortaient. A travers la vitre, Maximus avisa des rideaux qui occultaient la vue. Il les pointa du doigt.

« Mauvaise idée, indiqua-t-il. Vous risquez de pas voir arriver Hadès quand il vient vous tuer.

— Heu...disons que...bafouilla Lucile, aussi décontenancée par la réflexion que par les fautes grammaticales.

— Il n'y aura pas d'assassin, assura Amaury en s'efforçant de mettre toute la conviction possible dans ses paroles. Hadès, c'est terminé. Maintenant, tu vas vivre avec nous et laisser _ça_ derrière toi. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte. Leurs voisins, un vieux couple qui vivait au numéro onze depuis cinq décennies les regardèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée. L'époux s'avança vers eux, un large sourire éclairant son visage ridé.

« Alors c'est Maximus ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s’avançant vers eux. Après toutes ces années, si la télé ne l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Alors mon garçon, content de rentrer à la maison ?

— C'est très gentil Childéric mais il a fait un long voyage...très éprouvant...on va lui faire visiter la maison, intervint vivement Amaury.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que vous rencontrerez Maxy dans quelques temps, » termina Lucile pour adoucir les propos de son gendre.

Par chance, Maximus n'avait pas compris qu'il était question de lui. Il observa le voisin, nota sa petite taille, son dos voûté, les rides sur son visage et un certain embonpoint. Rasséréné de ne pas avoir affaire à un des assassins d'Hadès, il s'avança à la suite de Lucile sans plus accorder d'attention au vieillard. Son père leur emboîta le pas en marmonnant contre les commères et les rejoignit dans le salon.

La pièce, spacieuse, conservait les mêmes meubles en bois foncé depuis une vingtaine d'année. Près des fenêtres trouant le mur d'en face, un vaisselier massif côtoyait un meuble sur lequel une vieille télévision était posée. Les épais rideaux verts reprenaient la couleur plus claire des murs. Dans un coin, deux bureaux avec ordinateurs et un tas de copie attendaient Sylvain et Lucile. Des tasses de café encore posées sur la petite table basse attestaient aussi bien du départ précipité du couple que du désordre de Lucile.

Raide au centre de la pièce, Maximus jaugeait sa grand-mère et évaluait les risques. Il n'aimait pas les larges fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière mais qui représentaient aussi un potentiel danger et les rideaux qui cachaient la vue. Il n'appréciait pas davantage les canapés beiges qui occupaient une grande partie de l'espace. Il savait qu'avec tous les meubles et les bibelots, un assassinat se compliquait et devenait presqu'impossible à effectuer sans trace.

Sa grand-mère venait de quitter la pièce pour passer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi faire un repas rapide. Il était à peine trois heures de l’après midi mais elle comptait gâter son petit-fils et, dans l’immédiat, le remplumer. Elle savait qu’elle ne dénicherait aucune des friandises qui plaisaient tant aux adolescents et qu’elle voyait pulluler dans les cours de récréation. Pourtant, elle dénicha une plaque de chocolat dont elle enfourna une partie entre deux tranches de pain. Elle agrémenta le plateau d’un verre de lait, favorable pour la croissance.

Satisfaite, elle revint dans le salon pour trouver son petit fils planté au milieu de la pièce. Déjà installé dans un fauteuil, Amaury ne cessait d'observer son fils. Il saisissait les regards en coins de l'adolescent qui lui faisaient douloureusement penser à la méfiance des chiens battus, il remarquait les doigts fins qui se tordaient nerveusement et l'anxiété de Maximus qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'il restait dans un environnement totalement étranger pour lui.

L’adolescent n’osait faire le moindre geste malgré l’invitation de son père à s’asseoir. Il craignait que s’il obéissait, il ne se retrouve placé dans le cachot à recevoir une punition.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, l'enjoignit Lucile gentiment en déposant le plateau sur la petite table. Sylvain ne devrait pas tarder. »

Maximus hésita. Il lorgna vers son père et sa grand-mère, incertain sur la nature de la phrase. S'il s'agissait d'un ordre, il devait obéir mais il n'était pas sûr que ça en était un. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexions, convaincu qu’il se ferait corriger quoi qu’il fasse, il finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné des deux autres. Trop inexpérimenté dans les relations humaines, l'adolescent ne décela pas la peine sur le visage de sa grand-mère, ni les efforts de son père pour garder son calme.

« Tu aimes la décoration ? interrogea Lucile pour briser la gêne qui régnait.

—          C'est vert, marmonna Maximus une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il devait répondre.

—          C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'exclama Amaury avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que Sylvain est un peu daltonien...

—          Allons, cesse de te moquer ! Havran, tu peux te servir, c’est pour toi ! »

Complètement perdu, incapable de déterminer quelle réponse il devait donner, Maximus se recroquevilla. Malgré l'année qu'il avait passé au sein de l’Unité et les efforts du Doc pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus ni sanction ni mauvaise réponse, il ne parvenait pas à le croire réellement. Sa gorge s'assécha à la pensée que s'il ne donnait pas la bonne réponse, il retournerait au cachot dans lequel il avait passé les pires moments de sa vie. Les punitions, inscrites au fer rouge dans sa chair, ne lui permettait pas d'oublier les règles qui avaient dicté sa conduite pendant douze ans. Devenu subitement blême, il fixa tour à tour son père et sa grand-mère comme s'il y avait une chance de lire la bonne réponse sur leurs visages.

Lorsqu'Amaury se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, il se recroquevilla, rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du coup qu'il pensait bientôt subir et s'accrocha au fauteuil. Mais, après s’être saisi d’une des barres de chocolat placée entre les tartines, l'homme les lui mit dans la main et retourna s'asseoir, ses yeux bleus brillant légèrement. Pour bien marquer l'absence de tout risque ou piège, il se servit également. Finalement, après quelques instants à observer son père qui grignotait sans envie, Maximus mordit dans le pain. D'une meilleure qualité que celui du supermarché auquel sa nounou allait se fournir, il le termina rapidement comparé à ses habituelles collations. Encouragé par sa grand-mère, il finit par s'en resservir un autre avant de s’arrêter.

Conscients de la victoire qu'ils venaient d'obtenir, Amaury et Lucile ne poursuivirent pas plus de peur de voir Maximus se braquer et discutèrent encore près d'une heure. Peu à peu, se voyant oublié dans la conversation, l'adolescent se détendit légèrement. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour se détendre en présence de sa nounou. Il avait tord de ne pas se sentir concerné.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire cette après midi ? finit par interroger Lucile alors que Sylvain ne semblait pas revenir.

— D’abord, allez chez le coiffeur, c’est impératif, décréta l’homme avant d’ajouter, plus hésitant, peut-être voir si on a le temps faire les magasins.

— Les vêtements, je veux bien, mais tu crois que c’est une bonne idée le coiffeur ? Peut-être qu’il préfère comme ça.

— Il a des yeux magnifiques ! rétorqua vertement Amaury. Et je suis certain qu’une coupe plus moderne lui ira à merveille.

— Tu lui as demandé ? »

Un bref haussement d’épaule lui répondit. Il ne demandait pas souvent et acceptait encore moins de se tromper. Pour éviter une scène, mais sans abdiquer définitivement, Lucile préféra changer de sujet :

« Tu crois qu’il aime le vert ?

— Je ne pense pas que quiconque d’autre que vous puisse aimer ce vert là ! s’exclama Amaury sans que son interlocutrice puisse savoir s’il se moquait ou plaisantait. Enfin…Je crois que nous allons y aller.

— Sylvain et moi allons dans le coiffeur du centre, il est très bien.

— Ah.

— Je t’assure, insista Lucile. Il y a même des jeunes, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète.

— Je n’en doute pas ! Mais il n’y a pas de Décoiff’tout, ici ? Il y en a à tous les coins de rue, à Paris.

— Si mais un peu plus loin, c’est à dix minutes.

— Parfait ! conclut Amaury avec enthousiasme. Comme ça, nous pourrons lui faire visiter la ville. »

Lucile s’inclina de mauvaise grâce, mécontente de se voir traiter en vieille personne presque sénile et totalement dépassée. Tous les trois quittèrent la maison peu après, les adultes s’efforçant de se maintenir à proximité de l’adolescent qui trainait les pieds, guère enclin à suivre les deux autres dans un environnement encore plus hostile que l’habitation. Maximus sursautait à la moindre apparition, bondissait en arrière quand un passant l’effleurait et manquait de sauter à la gorge de ceux qui s’exclamaient joyeusement devant lui en le reconnaissant comme le miraculé de la télévision. A plus d’une reprise, Amaury avait dû s’interposer pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, tant et si bien qu’ils arrivèrent devant la boutique du coiffeur sans qu’il ait indiqué à son fils les rues principales ni les points les plus importants.

 

« Merveilleux ! » s’exclama-t-il en avisant le peu de monde de la salle d’attente.

Lucile grimaça, Maximus tendit l’oreille. Comme l’avait escompté l’ancien sénateur, la clientèle n’était composée que d’adolescent ou de jeunes adultes, sans la moindre trace d’entre-deux âges et encore moins du troisième âge, si bien que la musique de fond compilait les dernières chansons sorties dans l’année, d’un style mêlant le rock, le métal et le mauvais goût. Les oreilles peu exercées de la grand-mère lui permirent de saisir une mélodie semblable à certaines sonneries de téléphones qui, au grand dam de leurs propriétaires, avaient parfois retenti dans sa salle de classe.

D’un commun accord, Lucile laissa sur place son gendre et son petit-fils. Le directeur du lycée où elle enseignait avec son mari, compréhensif, lui avait donné la permission de s’absenter une journée ou deux. Pourtant, son vieux téléphone indiquait déjà quatre appels en absence et neuf messages. Il lui fallait régler ça. Elle espérait pouvoir réduire un peu ses classes mais ne se faisait pas trop d’illusion. D’ailleurs, juin touchait à sa fin : les terminales et les premières n’auraient plus cours. Ce serait déjà ça.

« C’est pour qui, je vous prie ? questionna aimablement la première coiffeuse.

— Pour lui ! indiqua Amaury en désignant son fils qui lorgnait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il lui faudrait une coupe moderne. Vous savez, ces choses qui ressemblent à des porcs-épics que les jeunes affectionnent dernièrement et qu’ils appellent « mode ».

— Je vois très bien. Avec une mèche ou sans mèche ?

— Sans, il faut voir ses yeux.

— Les cheveux, plutôt longs, mi-longs ou courts ? »

Les questions s’égrenèrent encore quelques instants avant que la coiffeuse ne note quelques phrases sur un papier qu’elle laissa sur le bureau de l’accueil.

« Si vous pouviez patienter, » indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant quelque peu forcené devant le mutisme obstiné du premier concerné.

Maximus épiait les moindres faits et geste. Aucun coup de ciseau n’échappait à son attention, pas plus que les conversations entre les professionnels et les clients qu’il écoutait avec attention ou les mèches de cheveux brunes qui tombaient rapidement sur le sol et provenaient de la tête la plus proche de lui.

La porte s’ouvrit, laissa passer un courant d’air froid et claqua dans un petit bruit de sonnette. Maximus, qui avait de nouveau été surpris par la brusque arrivée d’une adulte portant un lourd manteau d’hiver, fut de nouveau le centre d’attention du salon de coiffure.

« C’est le petit-fils du prof, assurait un adolescent à sa mère pendant qu’il se faisait presque raser la tête.

— Celui de la télé ?

— Eh bien si tout le monde est au courant, maugréa furieusement Amaury en s’asseyant. Allons, viens t’asseoir au lieu de rester planté là ! »

Comme à l’ordinaire quand il identifiait un ordre, Maximus s’assit docilement à la gauche de son père. Les mains placées sur ses genoux, les coudes presque à la perpendiculaire et les yeux baissés, il ne pouvait plus voir la porte. Pourtant, malgré sa vision rétrécie qui le rendait plus que nerveux, il n’osait pas relever la tête de peur que son geste ne soit interprété comme un défi aux Maîtres.

« Je hais l’attente, lui confia son père dans l’espoir de le voir se décontracter. C’est pour ça que d’ordinaire, je vais toujours au coiffeur du Sénat, il n’y a jamais personne. Enfin, au moins, nous sommes à la campagne, pas à Paris. »

Maximus n’osa pas relever qu’il ignorait ce qu’était le Sénat et que s’il avait compris ce qu’était un coiffeur, c’était uniquement en lisant la devanture et en observant les employés. D’ordinaire, il prenait un couteau et coupait par mèche tout ce qui dépassait un peu trop.

« Détend toi, soupira Amaury, désespéré. Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça. Observe les gens, ils ne craignent rien. Alors tu vas laisser faire la coiffeuse tranquillement, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Cette fois, Maximus hocha faiblement la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

Lorsqu’une des professionnelles s’approcha pour lui enfiler la veste, il eut un mouvement de recul mais se reprit juste à temps pour que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Il serra les dents lorsqu’il dû se laisser approcher, terrorisé à la seule pensée de se faire poignarder. Maximus eut le temps de songer à cinq façons de tuer quelqu’un dans sa position avant d’être emmené vers les lavabos et quarante-six à la fin du shampoing.

Le cœur de son père se serra. Il pouvait sentir la terreur de son fils simplement en l’observant. A présent que son visage n’était plus protégé par ses mèches noires, Maximus ne pouvait plus cacher ses expressions. Il fermait les yeux, plissait les paupières aussi fort qu’il le pouvait quand les ciseaux s’approchaient de sa tête. Lui qui avait déjà tué avec une paire de ciseaux, au cours d’un contrat mémorable qui avait failli échouer, parvenait à peine à se maintenir sur la chaise, bien trop conscient de sa vulnérabilité. Par moments, ses lèvres décharnées se crispaient jusqu’à ne plus former qu’une ligne rose sur son visage puis elles s’écartaient comme si l’adolescent réprimait difficilement un hurlement.

A chaque fois, une boule d’angoisse nouait la gorge d’Amaury qui parvenait, de temps en temps, à croiser le regard de son fils. Ce qu’il y lisait l’affligeait.

Quand le dernier coup de ciseau claqua, Maximus arborait une chevelure courte et ébouriffée sur le devant, légèrement plus longue dans la nuque. Malgré cette amélioration dans son apparence, son visage maigre, blafard et ses cernes à présents visibles le desservaient. Un des jeunes clients, adeptes de jeux-vidéos, lui trouvait une ressemblance avec les zombies ou les vampires.

« Parfait ! s’enthousiasma Amaury en payant. Merci. »

Lorsqu’ils sortirent, l’homme laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. La séance s’était mieux passé qu’il ne l’avait craint. Plus d’une fois, il avait pensé que Maximus allait agresser quelqu’un ou s’enfuir.

Pourtant, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la première boutique de vêtement, Amaury flaira d’emblée les ennuis face au refus catégorique de son fils de se dévêtir, même seul dans une cabine. Pour couper court à la terreur grandissante de son fils aussi bien qu’à sa propre crainte de voir quelqu’un se rendre compte des cicatrices qu’arborait Maximus, son père se contenta d’acheter quelques paires de jean, sous-vêtements, t-shirt et pull en appréciant la taille a vue d’œil. Amaury craignait que la taille ne soit trop grande mais il espérait bien remplumer son fils. De toute manière, c’était la plus petite disponible dans les rayons et il ne pouvait rien y avoir de pire que ceux qu’il arborait actuellement.

Cette fois, sur le chemin du retour, Amaury indiqua la direction de la gare, au bout d’une longue route qui traversait la ville de part en part, reliant le petit bourg voisin et la zone industrielle à proximité des voies ferrées.

« Là bas, c’est la maison et le lycée, nous y passerons demain matin pour que tu puisses voir, dévoila l’homme. J’aurais aimé t’inscrire en première mais Lucile et Sylvain pensent que la seconde t’ira mieux pour t’habituer. Enfin, nous verrons. Les inscriptions sont closes, normalement, mais je pense qu’il sera possible d’en faire une de dernière minute. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Finalement, après n’avoir pas obtenu de réponse, Amaury se souvint que son fils n’avait pas dû entendre souvent parler d’événement aussi normal qu’une rentrée des classes et il expliqua succinctement le système scolaire français jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient devant la porte de la maison des Brabant.

Comme il l’avait annoncé par message, Sylvain était rentré, tout comme Lucile. Tous deux discutaient dans le salon, penchés sur des dossiers. Leurs voix basses qu’Amaury devinait tendues. Il se racla la gorge avant de se diriger vers eux en déposant les quatre paquets épais près de la table basse.

« Shopping fructueux ? lança Sylvain pour détendre l’atmosphère.

— Très. »

Maximus resta immobile dans le couloir, incertain sur ce qu’il pouvait faire. Toutefois, après une brève hésitation, il s’avança à la suite de son père en conservant une certaine distance avec ses grands-parents. Depuis le milieu de l’après-midi, il avait réuni tous les éléments concernant son père. En considérant le fait qu’il lui devait obéissance et que l’homme dictait ses activités, il en avait conclu qu’Amaury était son nouveau Maître. Après Hadès puis l’Unité et sa nounou, la nouveauté était loin de lui plaire. Malgré les achats dont il n’avait cure et ne voyait pas l’intérêt, la coupe de cheveux qui le gênait car il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière et une nouvelle maison dont il ne trouvait pas la cave, il conservait toujours une animosité envers son père.

« Alors, tout s’est bien passé ? questionna encore Sylvain.

— Parfaitement bien ! s’enthousiasma Amaury. Je crois que Maxy va bien s’adapter. »

Il se trompait. Sylvain, qui avait passé du temps dans l’Unité à discuter avec plusieurs de ses membres, le savait.


	2. Une bien agréable niche

**Chapitre 2. Une bien agréable niche**

 

Il était près de huit heures quand Lucile s'absenta pour préparer la chambre de son petit-fils. Après une hésitation, elle entra dans la chambre de Maryse. Depuis la mort de sa fille unique, ni elle ni Sylvain n'y étaient plus entrés.

Sitôt qu’elle passa la porte, l'odeur de renfermé la prit à la gorge. Une bonne couche de poussière maculait le dessus des meubles. Les draps du grand lit étaient froissés et, repoussés au bout de lit, il semblait que la jeune femme venait tout juste d'en sortir. Quelques livres traînaient sur le sol. Avec un pincement au cœur, Lucile songea au nombre de fois où Sylvain avait enguirlandé leur fille à cause de son désordre permanent. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, à présent, pour revoir les livres et les vêtements traîner dans toute la maison ?

La vieille dame referma doucement la porte. Sur l'instant, elle avait voulu en faire la chambre de Maximus mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire les dernières traces de l’existence de sa fille. Parfois, il lui semblait encore pouvoir respirer le parfum que Maryse affectionnait le plus et Lucile se retournait alors comme si elle allait découvrir la jeune femme derrière elle.

Finalement, elle prépara la chambre d'à côté, celle d'ordinaire réservée aux amis. Les murs blancs impersonnels traversés par une frise haute furent rehaussés par les tons magenta des draps. Puis elle passa un chiffon humide sur la table de nuit pour en enlever l’éventuelle poussière, tapota plusieurs fois dans l’oreiller pour le ramollir et enfin décida d’en rajouter un.

Il était près de neuf heures du soir seulement mais Lucile préférait envoyer Maximus au lit tant sa tête l’effrayait. Du reste, l’adolescent était si renfermé qu’il n’avait pas pipé mot durant tout le repas, qui s’était déroulé dans un silence de plomb. Lorsqu’elle redescendit, son petit-fils terminait un yaourt au fruit et reposait la cuiller sur la table.

« Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer l’étage, » lui annonça Lucile.

L'adolescent ne protesta pas et emboîta le pas à sa grand-mère, suivi de près par son père. Malgré tout, sa docilité déconcertante mettait mal à l’aise Sylvain qui y voyait une confirmation de ce qu’on lui avait dit. Sans un mot, il rangea les restes du dîner avec son soin habituel puis il s’acharna sur la table avec l’éponge pour effacer une tache imaginaire.

A l’étage, Lucile indiqua la première porte sur la droite.

« Ce sont les toilettes. Tu peux y aller quand tu veux...d'accord ? lui expliqua Lucile avant d'ajouter devant l'incompréhension de Maximus, tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission. La salle de bain est à côté. Ta chambre est là-bas. »

Lui faire mettre le pyjama fut plus compliqué. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, Maximus réfuta la seule idée de se déshabiller. Agressif, il s’était inconsciemment mis dans la position de défense habituelle, les poings serrés et légèrement en hauteur de manière à frapper vite et fort.

Finalement, les adultes comprirent qu'il ne voulait pas se dévêtir devant eux et ils le laissèrent quelques instants seul. A leur retour dans la pièce, Maximus les lorgna avec méfiance, guère rassuré sur ce qui allait suivre. En prévention, il conservait à la main un petit couteau pliable dont la lame n'excédait pas quatre centimètres. Amaury tiqua en apercevant l'arme. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler que l'enfant qu'il avait quitté gai et joufflu était devenu un assassin sans scrupule.

« Lâche ça, s'il te plaît, » le conjura l'homme en s'avançant.

Un bref instant, Maximus craignit une attaque. Il leva son couteau, le pointa vers son père mais, après quelques instants, il l'abaissa et laissa tomber l'arme sur la moquette. Il savait que jamais l'UNS ne le laisserait passer de passif à actif s'il commettait des actes inconsidérés et que, de toute façon, s’il s’en prenait à son Maître, il ne passerait pas la nuit.

« Bien...Havran, il est temps de dormir ! s'exclama Lucile, faussement joyeuse tandis qu'Amaury ramassait le couteau.

—   Où est la cave ?

—   Les gens dorment dans leurs chambres...Tu le sais ?

—   Mais la cave ?

—   Il n'y a pas de cave, mentit Amaury. Ce soir...et tous les autres, tu dormiras dans un lit. »

L'ordre rassura Maximus, bien qu’il e soit pas certain qu’un lit était réellement pour lui. Ses muscles se détendirent et il hocha simplement la tête pour marquer son obéissance. S'il vit le regard surpris qu'échangèrent Lucile et Amaury, il n'en montra rien. Il grimpa sur le lit sans défaire les draps et resta assis sur le matelas les jambes croisées en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trop de plis. Il fallut que son père l'installe et le borde lui même pour qu'enfin l'adolescent soit enfoui sous les couvertures, les draps jusque sous le menton et la tête profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux ouverts, dardés sur son père et sa grand-mère. Il guettait leurs gestes pour pouvoir bondir hors du lit au moindre signe, même s’il ne voyait pas comment être efficace dans cette position, tout comme il se retournait souvent vers la grande fenêtre qui perçait le mur en face de son lit.

Le grand cerisier dont les branches chatouillaient les carreaux en verre de sa fenêtre l'inquiétait. Il y voyait une possibilité d'entrer facilement dans la pièce : il suffirait à n'importe quel chien d'Hadès de grimper l'épais tronc de l'arbre puis de se faufiler le long des plus grosses branches, bien caché par les feuilles verdoyantes, pour enfin briser silencieusement les carreaux et s'infiltrer dans l'habitation. Lui-même l’avait fait plus d’une fois au cours des dernières années.

La porte se referma doucement. Trop angoissé par l'arbre, Maximus n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son père et sa grand-mère.

« J'ai bien fait de le mettre dans cette chambre, il a l'air de bien aimer le cerisier, se réjouit Lucile. Tu crois qu'il a la main verte ?

—   Pas la moindre idée. Il m'inquiète. Et il est hors de question que je l'appelle par cet horrible surnom. C'était bien quand ces gens de l'Unité étaient autour, mais maintenant, il faut cesser. Il s'appelle Maximus.

—   Amaury, fais attention à ne pas le braquer ! Il a l'air si fragile et perdu...

—   Allons donc ! Cette après midi s’est parfaitement bien déroulée. Quoiqu’il en soit, Maximus est mon fils et c’est son nom, point barre.

—   Fais comme tu veux, abdiqua Lucile. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu nous permettes de rester auprès de lui. Tu ne retourneras pas à Paris ?

—   Je ne pense pas. J'ai démissionné, de toute façon. Il y a beaucoup d'avocats dans le coin ?

—   Un seul.

—   Parfait, apprécia mollement Amaury. Et des maisons à vendre ?

—   Certains disent que celle de la rue des nonnes est à vendre. Après, je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas renseignée. Il va t'en falloir une grande avec tes enfants...Surtout si tu veux y installer un bureau.

—   Pas vraiment, je vais divorcer, annonça brutalement l'ancien sénateur. Je veux me consacrer entièrement à Maximus. Les autres resteront avec leur mère. Si Cécile ne fait pas de difficulté, ça devrait être réglé dans les deux mois. »

Une vive surprise se peignit sur le visage de Lucile. Elle n'avait vu les enfants que deux fois, au moment de leur naissance, et elle imaginait mal que leur père puisse simplement les congédier. Elle s'inquiétait aussi un peu pour Cécile, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Depuis le remariage, les Brabant avaient presque coupé les ponts avec Amaury. Voir leur gendre fonder un nouveau foyer leur était douloureux, tant cela mettait en exergue la disparition de Maryse et Maximus.

Après avoir terminé de préparer la seconde chambre d'ami et collé leur oreille à la porte de la chambre de Maximus, ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. A la vue des deux dossiers qui les attendaient sur la table de la salle à manger, l’estomac d’Amaury se révulsa. Il ne savait pas ce qui y était, mais la mine de Sylvain n’avait guère rien de réjouissant depuis son retour. Le premier dossier comportait un bon cinq cent pages mais le second n’en faisait qu’à peine deux cent. D’un commun accord, tous les trois s’assirent et ouvrirent le premier, sachant pertinemment qu’ils passeraient une très mauvaise nuit.

« Comment va Maximus ? interrogea Sylvain.

—   Un peu difficile à coucher mais il doit dormir maintenant. Qu’est ce que c’est ?

—   Ça...C'est ce que l'UNS appelle le minimum d'information pour s'occuper convenablement de Maximus.

—   Le minimum d'informations ? répéta Lucile avec stupéfaction.

—   J'ai pu parler avec certains de leurs membres, développa lentement Sylvain. Je sais que tu ne peux pas les encadrer, Amaury, mais ils m'ont bien expliqué pourquoi Maximus est dans cet état, pourquoi il ne faut pas dire certaines choses, pourquoi il sera toujours poursuivi par ses kidnappeurs...Ce genre de chose, en somme. C'était très instructif, vous auriez dû venir aussi. Et puis...Non de dieu, avez-vous vu son dossier médical ? C’est le petit, là. Ses cicatrices...

—   Quelles cicatrices ? » s'écria Lucile d'une voix aiguë.

Seul Amaury avait vu de ses propres yeux le dos de son fils. Lors de son récit à ses beaux-parents dans la chambre d’hôpital, il n’avait pas été dans les détails sur ce point.

Sylvain leur indiqua le plus petit des deux dossiers. Il s’agissait d’une copie du dossier médical de l’adolescent qui couvrait l'ensemble des blessures de Maximus, radiographies, photographies et conclusions écrites à l'appui ainsi qu’un compte rendu précis établi par un psychologue qui visait plusieurs de ses troubles du comportement, terreurs nocturnes et phobies. Si les éléments datant d'avant son entrée à l'UNS restaient lacunaires, le Doc avait poussé les examens suffisamment loin ensuite pour déceler les moindres fractures plus anciennes péniblement soignées et ses conclusions sur les vieilles cicatrices retraçaient sans mal l'histoire d'Havran.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, les grands-parents et le père inquiets épluchèrent le dossier. Plus d'une fois, ils s'arrêtèrent, nauséeux et malades devant les photographies représentant les blessures de l'adolescent, devenaient brutalement livide en lisant une conclusion. Leurs yeux se plissaient pour déchiffrait l’écriture en patte de mouche qui maculait les feuilles. Plus d’une fois, ils durent rechercher sur internet la signification d’un terme ou une vulgarisation pour comprendre une partie des explications.

 

Un hurlement déchirant strident déchira le silence.

Sylvain en fut tellement retourné qu'il manqua de glisser de sa chaise tandis que son épouse, brutalement tirée de sa lecture du plus gros dossier fourni par l'UNS, poussait un cri épouvanté. Subitement dérangé dans ses pensées, Amaury poussa un juron lorsqu'il comprit que le hurlement provenait de l'étage. Il bondit hors de la salle à manger alors que son beau père venait seulement de se relever.

Submergé par les draps, Maximus, en proie à ses habituels cauchemars, se démenait comme un beau diable pour s'en dépêtrer. Il était parvenu à s'endormir près de deux heures plus tôt, vaincu par son épuisement, aussi bien nerveux que physique. Cette fois encore, il s'était retrouvé entre les quatre murs de son cachot. Il voyait encore des gouttes de sang couler de son épaule, rouler sur son bras nu, disparaître entre ses doigts brisés pour s'écraser sur le sol bétonné déjà coloré de rouge. Il entendit encore ses os craquer et, dans son cauchemar, il lui sembla que la douleur remontait le long de sa jambe, courrait le long de son échine pour lui marteler les tempes et brouiller sa vue. Cette nuit là, il venait de rentrer après un échec. Ne jamais échouer.

Amaury jaillit dans la chambre dont la lumière encore allumée lui permit de comprendre de suite ce qu'il se passait. Un instant, il avait cru une attaque. Il fut presque rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, il commença à avoir peur devant la violence des hurlements et des coups que distribuait Maximus dans son sommeil. L'homme se pencha au dessus du lit pour tenter de secouer son fils. Peine perdue, il ne réussit qu'à l'affoler davantage.

A travers ses paupières fermées, l'adolescent sentit la présence d'un intrus. Mû par ses réflexes, il tenta de bondir en arrière mais ne réussit qu'à s'empêtrer davantage dans les draps et les couvertures qui le recouvraient et l’enserraient. Maximus s'écrasa sur le sol en bousculant la table de chevet. La lampe de chevet anthracite s’écrasa sur le sol après avoir décrit un léger arc de cercle. La moquette amortie la chute et l’ampoule ne se brisa pas.

Engoncé dans ses souvenirs, l’adolescent ne percevait plus qu'une silhouette à contre jour penchée au dessus de lui. Son maître l'avait fait assez souvent pour qu'il sache ce qui allait suivre. Ne jamais échouer, la règle qu’il fallait impérativement suivre sous les ordres du Maître. Avant que Maximus n'ait pu décocher un coup de poing dans une vaine tentative pour se défendre, une bassine d'eau froide l'aspergea. L'eau dégoulina sur ses cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne, aspergea son pyjama neuf pour finalement goutter sur la moquette et la lampe de chevet renversée.

Hébété, Maximus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement identifier les murs blancs, la couverture rouge et le cerisier qui n’avaient rien à voir avec les murs de béton de sa cellule et la porte en bois dont la trappe basculait juste assez pour laisser passer les gamelles de nourriture. Toutefois, il mit plus de temps à identifier le visage d'Amaury Deworken dont les traits s'étaient contractés sous le coup de la fureur. Le regard acéré de l’homme s’était dardé vers le vieil homme, lui aussi à proximité du lit et qui tenait encore la bassine vide dans ses mains.

« Sylvain, siffla-t-il dangereusement. Quelle mouche vous a-t-elle piqué ?

—   C'est marqué là ! »

Pour se défendre, le grand-père indiqua la troisième page de l'épais dossier de conseil fourni par l'UNS. Après la page consacrée au chapitre deux, le trois ne comportait que deux lignes.

 

Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars.

Un baquet d'eau froide.

 

« Ces espèces de... pesta Amaury en se retenant par égard pour son fils.

—   Au moins, ses cauchemars sont terminés, » remarqua Lucile en tendant une serviette à l'adolescent trempé.

Profitant de l'engourdissement dont était encore victime Maximus, Amaury attrapa le linge et le frictionna lui même. Revoir la tâche de naissance derrière l'oreille lui tira un sourire que les quelques gestes de défense de son fils ne parvinrent pas à entamer. Quand l'homme recula, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux noirs de son fils bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, les coutes mèches de Maximus s'élevaient sur sa tête à la manière d'un porc-épic. La vision fit s'esclaffer Amaury qui appréciait de pouvoir croiser le regard bleuté du garçon. Derrière eux, Sylvain rangea son téléphone, une antiquité vieille de cinq ans dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié des fonctions mais dont, pour le coup, il appréciait l’option d'appareil photo.

« Je ne pensais plus pouvoir un jour compléter l'album, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Lucile.

— Heureusement qu’on l’a gardé !

— Allez, viens, tu vas prendre froid, » décida Amaury en attrapant l'épaule de Maximus pour le relever.

D'un geste vif, l'adolescent se dégagea de l'emprise de son père. L'eau froide lui avait rendu ses esprits plus rapidement que d'ordinaire et il ne comptait pas se laisser immobiliser par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se remit debout seul mais resta planté au même endroit car il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Finalement, il avança d'un pas vers son père, songeant à tord que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait libéré de son cauchemar. Malgré son regard toujours fixés sur l'homme envers lequel il éprouvait une grande méfiance, c'était son premier pas. Il n'en ferait pas plus envers quelqu’un qu’il considérait comme son Maître.

Contrairement à Sylvain, Amaury ne le remarqua pas, encore trop furieux du traitement que son beau-père avait fait subir à son fils. Au lieu de profiter de l'occasion pour renouer les liens, il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à sa montre.

« Quatre heures du matin… marmonna-t-il. Autant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à voir, non ?

— Amaury ! s’exclama Sylvain, furieux de l’aveuglement de son gendre, avant de marmonner pour lui-même, je ne comprendrai jamais ce que Maryse t’a trouvé. »

L’homme ne prit pas la peine de déterminer ce dont parlait son beau-père. Il s’était penché vers un des sacs pour en retirer un autre pyjama, sec celui là. D’un coup sec, il en ôta une étiquette, en oubliant la seconde dans le bas de pantalon que Lucile enleva à son tour, et il le tendit à son fils en se rapprochant le plus possible.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, tenta Amaury pour le rassurer. A présent, mieux vaut dormir.

— Tu veux un verre de lait avec du miel ? interrogea doucement Lucile. Ou peut-être une tisane ? Ça t’aidera à dormir. »

Devant l’incompréhension de son petit-fils, sa grand-mère alla faire chauffer une tasse de lait qu’elle lui ramena de suite. Une douce chaleur réchauffa Maximus, bienvenue après le froid de l’eau mais pas suffisamment agréable pour estomper sa peur de s’endormir. Enfin, Amaury le borda à nouveau avec soin sans prendre garde au regard de bête traquée de l’adolescent.

« Bon, bonne nuit aussi, murmura Amaury après s’être assuré que les lumières étaient bien éteintes.

— Ouais… à demain. »

 

 

Maximus ne se rendormit pas. Par moment, il fermait les yeux quelques instants, sommeillait et se réveillait en sursaut. Il assista à l’arrivée des premiers rayons qui colorèrent le ciel de rose. La lumière transperça les feuilles vertes et formèrent des ondes claires sur le mur opposé, au dessus de sa tête. Certaines, sous le coup du vent, projetaient leurs ombres vacillantes sur son visage.

Au bout de multiples micro-siestes, le ciel s’était assez éclairci pour qu’il se lève. Depuis le milieu de la nuit, il se retenait d’aller aux toilettes, au cas où il dérangerait sa famille. A pas de loup, il quitta sa chambre pour se faufiler aux WC. Alors qu’il en sortait, il croisa son grand-père et répondit tardivement au bonjour enjoué.

A sept heures, toute la maisonnée était éveillée. Amaury descendit le dernier les escaliers d’un pas lourd, ses cheveux courts toujours impeccablement soignés pour une fois en désordre et les yeux bouffis de sommeil, pour trouver le reste de sa famille attablé dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Une fois n’était pas coutume, Maximus dévorait le pain à pleine dent, convaincu par la confiture de groseille que ses grands-parents avaient l’habitude de faire chaque année. Pour la troisième fois, il étala généreusement la gelée sur ses tartines de manière à davantage avoir de la confiture au pain qu’un pain à la confiture, si bien que Lucile finit par lui donner le pot et une petite cuiller.

« Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, argua-t-elle devant l’air surpris de son gendre.

— Seulement à la table ! »

Pour la cinquième fois, quelques bouts de groseille s’écrasèrent sur la table après avoir dévalé les côtés de la bouche de Maximus, provoquant une grimace de dégout sur le visage de son père.

« Enfin, c’est déjà ça, se réjouit tout de même Amaury en songeant que le sucre ne serait pas de trop pour remplumer son fils.

— C’est certain, je crois que je vais aussi m’occuper du repas, ce midi, indiqua Lucile avec joie. Enfin, après mes cours.

— Avec mes derniers événements, je n’ai pas eu le temps de rendre les dernières notes.

— Tu as donné une interro fin juin ? s’exclama Amaury avec stupéfaction.

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sylvain. Les élèves se ramollissent toujours, ils se croient déjà en vacance. Ça leur rappelle qu’ils ne le seront qu’en juillet et que leur carnet de note peut encore s’étoffer.

— C’est vache !

— Pas du tout. Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à l’enseignement.

— Quel est le programme pour aujourd’hui ? intervint Lucile pour couper court au début de dispute.

— Je ne sais pas encore, marmonna son gendre. Je dois régler cette affaire de divorce. Cécile devait m’appeler hier pour me donner sa décision seulement elle ne l’a pas fait. Il faut aussi que je m’occupe de trouver une maison…et parler à Maximus. »

Amaury avait à peine murmuré le prénom. Pourtant, sa précaution était inutile, l’adolescent n’avait pas fait le lien entre lui et le fils de l’ancien sénateur. Il ne répondait qu’au seul surnom donné par Hadès, au désespoir de son père.

« J’ai laissé l’album photo en haut, si ça peut t’aider, lui glissa Lucile, et nous avons gardé les vieux films de vacance et tout ça. Ils sont étiquetés et rangés dans le meuble sous la télé.

— Je verrais.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, vous serez tranquilles ce matin, je pense rester au lycée aussi, assura Sylvain.

— Merveilleux. Bonne chance avec vos mouflets insolents. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : mon petit poussin.**

 

Ni Sylvain ni Lucile ne s’attardèrent, choisissant tous les deux de laisser le père et le fils seuls à seuls. A à peine huit heures, un lourd silence s’abattit sur la maison. Deworken sortit dans le jardin pour téléphoner tandis qu’il avait envoyé Maximus se débarbouiller.

La conversation téléphonique ne se passa pas comme l’homme l’aurait souhaité. Cécile tenta plusieurs fois de l’amadouer, notamment en lui passant à trois reprises ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Amaury trouva le procédé particulièrement vil et méprisable : bien sûr qu’il aimait ces enfants ! Ils étaient les siens, portaient son nom et il les avait regardé grandir, passant de bons moments avec eux. Mais aujourd’hui, Maximus était revenu. Cet enfant qu’il n’avait jamais pu voir grandir, tenir sur ses genoux, cet enfant qui ressemblait tant à sa mère quand il était bébé…C’était la prunelle de ses yeux et il ne s’était jamais complètement remis de cette disparition. Aujourd’hui, il avait l’occasion de renouer avec la famille dont il rêvait à cette époque. Retrouver son fils disparu, c’était un peu retrouver également sa première épouse, son plus grand amour.

S’il privilégiait sa carrière et ne gardait qu’un œil sur ses deux cadets, il n’en restait pas moins qu’ils étaient de son sang et portait son nom. Il les aimait. D’une manière un peu autoritaire, certes, et largement teintée de tristesse car en les voyant il ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher de ramener ses pensées sur son premier fils, mais il les aimait quand même. Pour Deworken, il était préférable que les deux plus jeunes enfants qu’il avait eu de son second mariage grandissent dans un foyer équilibré avec leur mère, loin des meurtres, d’Hadès, et surtout qu’ils ne passent jamais après Maximus. Car c’était ce qui leur arriverait si les trois enfants grandissaient ensemble : toute son attention serait accaparée par l’adolescent et il négligerait les autres. Non, plus Deworken y réfléchissait, plus il s’en convainquait : mieux valait rompre tout lien, sauf peut-être leur envoyer des cadeaux d’anniversaire et leur passer un petit coup de fil de temps à autre, juste pour savoir ce qu’ils devenaient.

Pourquoi Cécile ne le comprenait pas ? Pourquoi essayer de lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile ? Plus d’une fois, il fut tenté de lui raccrocher au nez. A la place, il manifesta sa colère par quelques noms d’oiseaux dont il affubla sa seconde femme. Finalement, ils s'accordèrent pour une rencontre quelques jours plus tard avec leurs avocats, Deworken toujours décidé à divorcer et maudissant sa future ex-épouse.

Lorsqu'Amaury revint dans le salon, Maximus l'attendait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Totalement silencieusement, l'adolescent gardait ses bras collés le long de ses côtes, la tête baissée et les jambes raides. Les bandages sur le haut de sa cuisse formaient une bosse sous son nouveau pantalon dont il n'avait pas pensé à retirer les étiquettes. Comme le Doc le lui avait intimé, il nettoyait chaque jour la cicatrice. Les points de suture le tiraillaient souvent lorsqu'il passait le carré de gaze imbibé de lotion dessus.

Son père avait d'abord pensé se renseigner sur les maisons à vendre mais il se ravisa et fouilla dans le gros meuble en bois qui supportait la télévision depuis une dizaine d'année au moins. Les petites cartes mémoires étaient rangées dans des coffrets étroits de manière à ce que seuls leur dos soit visible. Son doigt effleura les cartes. Au fur et à mesure, sur le haut de la boîte, le nom et la date s'affichait avec, lorsqu'il laissait traîner son doigt dessus un peu plus longtemps, quelques images donnant un aperçu du contenu. Amaury en choisit trois qu'il inséra dans le boîtier de la télévision qui s'alluma automatiquement.

Les images débutèrent alors que Maximus et Amaury s’étaient installés dans le fauteuil, le premier tentant de disparaitre et de prendre le moins de place possible, le deuxième confortablement étalé, les jambes étendues devant lui et ses chaussures posés sur le verre de la petite table. Dès les premières secondes, leur attention fut pleinement captée. Sur l’écran, Maryse allumait les deux bougies plantées sur un gâteau aux reflets roses. A ses côtés, un Amaury Deworken aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus pétillants de joie maintenait en place un jeune Maximus surexcité qui tentait d’attraper les décorations et tapait dans ses mains avec empressement.

Les yeux bleutés de l’adolescent se fixèrent vers la silhouette fluette de Maryse qui maniait avec dextérité le briquet tout en sortant le grand couteau pour découper les parts. Son père ne se détachait pas davantage de l’écran. Il ne regardait pas souvent les vieilles vidéos de famille, elles étaient trop douloureuses. Pour la première fois, il les contempla presque sereinement. La boule d’angoisse et de tristesse à la vue de sa première épouse était toujours au creux de son estomac mais il pouvait voir son fils avec joie en sachant qu’il avait survécu, finalement.

Maximus cligna des yeux. Il se souvenait de cet anniversaire. Devant l’attention de son aîné, Amaury ne sut réprimer un large sourire.

« Manman, murmura-t-il d’une voix presque inaudible.

— L’orthophoniste n’a jamais réussi à te faire dire _maman_ , se souvint l’adulte avec nostalgie. Tu te souviens ?

— Manman, répéta Maximus avant de hocher faiblement la tête sans quitter un seul instant des yeux la silhouette gracile qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire.

— Et sa mort ? Tu te souviens de sa mort ? »

Il avait hésité. Jusqu’au dernier instant, Amaury avait hésité à laisser les mots franchir ses lèvres. Pourtant, il sentit qu’il ne pourrait y couper ; sentit qu’il valait mieux percer l’abcès de suite. Il savait, du reste, que Maximus n’accepterait jamais d’admettre qu’il était bel et bien Maximus, hormis s’il se souvenait qu’un autre avait tué sa mère. C’était le fol espoir d’un père qui désirait plus que tout retrouver son fils tant pleuré.

Le visage de Maximus se figea.

La mort de Maryse, il ne s’en souvenait que trop bien, elle hantait ses nuits et habillait ses cauchemars. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent tant que son père pouvait voir les moindres veines aux creux de ses yeux. Il se souvenait du sourire de la jeune femme, des cerises sur le gâteau qu’il tentait d’attraper. Il se souvenait aussi du carreau de la fenêtre du jardin cassé. Le bruit, si infime parmi leurs éclats de rires, passa alors inaperçu. Lorsque l’intrus se tint dans l’encadrement de la porte, Maryse lui tournait le dos. Elle ne l’avait remarqué, lui et le long couteau propre à Hadès, que lorsque Maximus avait pointé le doigt vers lui. D’ordinaire, lorsqu’il désignait ainsi les gens, il se faisait gronder pour son impolitesse. Mais là, nulle réprimande. Uniquement un cri, sorti tout droit du plus profond du cœur de la jeune mère, et la prière d’épargner son enfant. Puis la lame s’était abaissée, laissant derrière elle une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa les murs.

Maryse s’affala sur le sol. Son désespoir lui permit de se trainer vers son fils, dans une tentative vaine de le protéger avec ses dernières forces. Sur sa robe, la tache vermeille s’accroissait rapidement, continuait sur le carrelage glacial pour finir par former une flaque écarlate. Ses yeux se brouillèrent. Elle sut à cet instant que ses efforts seraient vains. Déjà, la frêle silhouette de son agresseur se tenait devant son fils ensanglanté. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner, Maryse parvint à se redresser à moitié. Dans sa chute, elle attrapa Maximus et l’attira sous elle. L’agresseur, pour ne pas échouer dans sa mission, releva une deuxième fois son arme puis il l’abaissa. Aucune hésitation ne vint faire trembler la lame, aucune peur ne la ralentit. Elle pénétra la chair tendre de la mère, attaqua celle du fils.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent tandis que ceux de l’enfant se remplirent de larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues potelées. La main ferme de l’assassin l’attrapa par le col de ses habits poisseux de sang.

Les enfants de son âge, aptes à l’éducation d’Hadès, devaient être ramenés à Hadès. C’était un ordre qu’aucun des chiens de l’organisation n’aurait manqué, quelles que soient l’étendue des blessures du concerné. Le garçon sur l’épaule, l’assassin reparti d’où il venait. Sur le chemin, le couteau lui glissa des mains. Puisque l’arme avait laissé des traces dans le buisson, elle fut laissée là, à demi caché entre les feuilles et les fines branches.

Les pleurs et les hurlements s’étaient tus. Au fond, l’assassin s’en moquait. Tout ce qu’il espérait, s’il avait le droit d’avoir de l’espoir, était de ne pas être puni.

 

Assis sur le canapé, face à la télévision, les bras passés autours de ses genoux repliés, les larmes que Maximus avait refoulées bien longtemps dévalaient ses joues creuses. Sa bouche se crispa.

« Manman… » geignit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

Amaury se permit de l’enlacer. Trop obnubilé par ses souvenirs, trop bouleversé par la mort de sa mère dont il se souvenait pour la première fois, Maximus ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se dégager de l’étreinte de plus en plus forte de son père, si bien que sans s’en apercevoir il sanglotait désespérément sur la poitrine de l’homme.

Amaury laissa les larmes de son fils couler, tout comme les siennes. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d’œil à la télévision pour contempler avec plaisir sa bien-aimée évoluer dans leur ancienne maison. Il finit par relâcher légèrement son étreinte.

« Maryse était ta maman, tu t’en souviens ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Maximus renifla, tenta de calmer ses pleurs d'enfant. Après une longue hésitation, il hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre à voix haute ;

« Et tu te souviens comment elle t'appelait ? »

Amaury voulait plus que tout que son fils se rappelle de son nom mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade à la seule pensée que Maximus puisse l'appeler « papa ». Plus que tout, il refusait catégoriquement d'appeler son fils par ce pseudo incongru donné par il ne savait toujours pas qui.

« Dis-moi, comment t'appelait Maryse ? insista encore Amaury. Que te disait-elle lorsqu'elle venait te chercher ? »

Maximus ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en flashs incontrôlables et effrayants. Sans les pressions de son père, il ne se serait jamais remémoré la mort de sa mère. Et il ne le voulait pas ! Se souvenir chamboulait tout ce qu’il pensait savoir sur lui et sur le monde. C’était perdre tous les repères qui l’avaient aidé à tenir toutes ces longues années à Hadès. Comment diable était-il censé s’en sortir, maintenant qu’il ne pouvait plus être Havran mais qu’il n’était plus non plus Maximus ? Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ses genoux et il trembla. La peur le saisit.

Cependant, la prière de son père était un ordre pour lui : un ordre de rechercher dans ses souvenirs enfouis comment l’appelait sa mère. Dusse-t-il y laisser les derniers lambeaux de son esprit, il se devait d’obéir aux autres.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, essaya de remonter aussi loin dans sa mémoire, de passer outre la terreur sans nom qui lui glaçait le cœur. Peine perdue. La peur était trop forte pour son esprit.

Au lieu de retrouver les coussins chauds couvrant le canapé, les belles couleurs bleutés de la cuisine ou les moufles chaudes qui lui couvraient les mains en hiver, s'imposa à lui la cellule de pierre grise, atrocement froide, et la porte blindée aux deux trous, l'un à hauteur d'homme pour le surveiller, l'autre près du sol pour lui passer sa gamelle une fois par jour. Le verrou rouillé grinça. Par l'ouverture mince qui s'agrandissait lentement dans un crissement sinistre, Maximus pouvait apercevoir quelques touffes de cheveux blonds impeccablement disposées vers l'arrière du crâne, des yeux brillant de joie et un sourire malin qui étirait les lèvres charnues.

Pour chasser cette vision d'horreur, l'adolescent se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cellule sombre et couvrit les yeux de ses mains.

Dans le salon de ses beaux-parents, Amaury saisit les poignets de son fils pour l’empêcher de se blesser : le garçon avait l’habitude de s’enfoncer les ongles longs et cassés dans la peau, comme si la douleur physique qu’il s’infligeait lui-même pouvait exorciser la souffrance mentale de ses souvenirs. Malgré la rapidité de la réaction de l'homme, quatre courtes griffures marbraient la peau blême de Maximus. Déconnecté de la réalité, ramené à sa petite cellule sombre et au fouet sur son dos, il hurla et se débattit contre l’étreinte avec une force surprenante pour un adolescent si frêle mais que Deworken parvint à maîtriser sans trop de peine.

« Maxy ! Chut, tout va bien, tu es à la maison, murmura désespérément Amaury. Tout va bien ! Maman, reconcentre toi sur maman ! Maryse...manman, Maxy ! S’il te plaît… »

Ses espoirs furent anéantis rapidement. Maximus s'échappa de son étreinte pour se cacher dans un coin. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras collés contre son corps pour se protéger de coups imaginaires, il n'avait plus pied dans la réalité et n’entendait plus son père.

Il passa presque trois heures, prostré sur le carrelage, lorsqu’il émergea enfin de son cauchemar. Amaury cessa alors de faire les cent pas dans le salon, reposa le téléphone dont il avait tapé successivement une dizaine de numéro avant de toujours se raviser. Il se rapprocha de son fils, sans toutefois se tenir à moins de deux mètres de lui, faisant pour la première fois preuve de prudence dans ses relations avec le garçon. Tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour voir son père, le regard de Maximus accrocha les photographies installées sur la cheminée.

Captant son attention, Amaury lui ramena le cadre central. Dans son encadrement argenté aux savants motifs floraux, Maryse éclatait de rire, chatouillée par un chiot qu'elle venait de recueillir. A l'époque, elle venait de réussir son baccalauréat et profitait des grandes vacances avec son insouciance habituelle. L'image était la préférée d'Amaury et le faisait fondre dès qu'il posait les yeux dessus. Il aimait jusqu'à l'animal poilu, lui pourtant guère un ami des bêtes.

Alors que Maximus posait ses doigts noueux sur le bord du cadre, avec une telle précaution qu'il en fit sourire son père, Amaury s'entêta dans son projet.

« C'est ta maman...Tu te souviens de ta maman ? » murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fermés. Il se souvenait bien de la robe rouge, à présent ; trop bien, car il avait l'impression de la voir encore et encore s'effondrer sur le sol et cela lui fendait le cœur. Maximus renifla puis essuya son nez coulant sur sa manche.

« Et dis moi, tu te souviens comment ta maman t'appelait ? poursuivit Amaury. Quand elle t'a donné le gâteau au chocolat, celui avec les fraises en pâte d'amande que tu adorais ? Et avec les petites billes en sucre argentées... »

Maximus renifla encore une fois en serrant ses mains autours de ses genoux. Il se souvenait de la pâtisserie, bien posée en évidence sur la plus haute tablette du réfrigérateur, largement hors de portée de ses petites menottes, et en particulier de l'attente qui lui avait alors paru effroyable. Il se souvenait moins, en revanche, du goût des fraises et du chocolat, que pourtant il avait dévoré sitôt l'assiette posée sous son nez.

« Tu te souviens ? insista encore Amaury qui n'en démordrait pas. Raconte-moi, comment t'appelait ta maman ?

– Mon petit poussin, » souffla Maximus en renflant encore une fois.

La surprise coupa la voix de l'adulte. S'il avait souvent donné de petits surnoms aussi ridicules qu'affectueux, il avait totalement oublié celui là. Du reste, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de son fils.

« Oui...mais ta maman ne t'appelait pas toujours mon petit poussin, n'est ce pas ? Que te disait-elle donc le soir, avant de te coucher ? »

Cette fois, Maximus s'en souvenait moins. En outre, il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, tant la seule idée de dormir le révulsait. Mais Aamaury insista, lui rappela de petits détails pour stimuler sa mémoire. Malgré sa peur de revoir son fils faire une crise de panique, l'homme était conscient que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Pendant plus d’une heure, il brossa le portrait de la chambre de Maximus lorsqu'il était enfant. Il n'oublia pas le moindre détail, évoquant les motifs d'astronaute du couvre lit, les livres d'images ou le coffre à jouet. Il en était à indiquer la collerette autours d'une peluche d'éléphant rose gagnée à la loterie de la maternelle lorsque le regard de l'adolescent, tour à tour effrayé, légèrement amusé puis lointain se posa à nouveau sur le cadre argenté. Amaury cessa alors ses descriptions, et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante d'excitation, d'espoir et d'inquiétude mêlés :

« Que te disait ta maman avant d'aller dormir ?

– Bonne nuit Maxy. »

C’était à peine un chuchotement et un instant, Amaury crut avoir rêvé. Mais il répéta sa question et Maximus répéta sa réponse d’une voix plus forte et moins tremblante. Et le visage d’Amaury se fendit d’un large sourire, ses yeux brillèrent et il s’exclama sans faire attention :

« C'est ça ! Maximus ! C'est toi, Maximus. C'est le nom que ta maman te donnait !

– Havran contredit vivement l'adolescent, les yeux soudainement écarquillés par la terreur, m'appelle Havran ! »

Cette fois, considérant que l’adolescent était déjà moins catégorique, plus hésitant en se présentant sous ce nom haï et redoutant qu’insister ne fasse perdre tous ces progrès, Deworken abandonna et laissa couler. Tout comme Maximus, il plongea son regard dans les prunelles brunes de Maryse, contemplant sans se lasser les photographies. Il contemplait le doux visage de sa première femme en rêvassant à leur court mariage quand il se rendit compte que l'adolescent s'était endormi au vu du souffle régulier et des légers mouvements des yeux sous les paupières.

Doucement, il tenta de dégager la photographie pour la reposer sur la cheminée. Il abandonna rapidement, tant Maximus serrait le cadre de ses fins doigts striés de fines marques blanchâtres.

 

 

 

Lorsque Sylvain et Lucile revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de cadeaux de leurs collègues ou élèves, ils retrouvèrent Maximus encore sommeillant dans un coin, le dos collé contre le mur, le cadre à la main, et Amaury faire les cent pas dans le salon, les mains plaqués sur son dos courbaturé.

Amaury haussa les sourcils en avisant les paquets de ses beaux-parents.

« Nous revenons de l'école, lui apprit joyeusement Lucile. Tout le monde sait pour le retour de Maximus. Le directeur nous a demandé si nous voulions le scolariser au lycée.

– Nous n'avons rien répondu bien sûr, précisa Sylvain. A titre personnel, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Peut-être pourrions-nous plutôt opter pour un enseignement à domicile ? Nous pourrions nous occuper nous-mêmes de lui dans les matières fondamentales.

– Que s'est-il passé ? » reprit avec empressement Lucile.

Amaury hésita. Il avait pris la décision de raviver les souvenirs de Maximus seul et il savait que ses beaux parents seraient pour le moins désapprobateur, sinon sur le résultat au moins sur la méthode. Il n'avait guère envie de leur raconter la crise de son fils, due en grande partie de sa faute.

Son silence suffit à rendre ses interlocuteurs suspicieux. Sous ses rides, Lucile plissa dangereusement les yeux. Malgré sa situation délicate, Amaury ne réprima pas un demi-sourire amusé. Maryse l'avait bien souvent gratifié d'une mimique semblable lorsqu'une de ses décisions lui déplaisait.

« Amaury, qu'est ce que tu as donc bien pu faire, encore ? »

Cette fois, l'adulte éclata d'un rire franc. De son jeune temps, alors qu'il courtisait avec insistance Maryse, une semaine n'avait pas passé sans que Lucile ne prononce une telle phrase, totalement injustement car c'était l'espiègle jeune femme qui attirait le calculateur Amaury dans toutes ses combines.

Maximus sauva sans le savoir son père. Il papillonna des yeux puis, se rendant compte de présences autour de lui, le surplombant, il se recula vivement. Dans sa précipitation, sa tête heurta le mur. Le bruit sourd fit sursauter Lucile qui bondit en avant. Amaury la devança, lui coupa la route et s'agenouilla devant son fils, dont les mains plaquées sur l'arrière du crâne ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

L'homme tenta de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bosse. Mal lui en prit car Maximus se figea, ignorant comment il devait réagir. Dans le doute, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son père par une clef de bras qui fit grimacer Amaury de douleur, puis bondit en avant, les mains levées comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer. Quelques pas sur le côté lui permirent de garder le dos contre un mur tout en ayant dans son champ de vision ses grands parents et son père.

Sylvain leva les mains pour indiquer à son petit-fils qu'il était sans défense et Lucile fit signe à Amaury de se rapprocher d'eux et s'éloigner de l'adolescent. Le regard méfiant de Maximus, où brillait un éclat de peur, suivait leurs moindres gestes. Finalement, jugeant que de toute manière il aurait physiquement le dessus, il finit par baisser sa garde, tout en esquissant un autre pas sur le côté pour rester hors de portée des adultes.

« Bien, souffla Sylvain qui craignait un dérapage, que diriez-vous de déjeuner ? Il est presque une heure.

– Bonne idée, renchérit faussement joyeusement Lucile avant de chuchoter à Amaury, je sais que les adolescents aiment la malbouffe, mais ne pourrait-on pas plutôt faire des frites ou des pizzas nous même ?

– Bah, une fois de temps en temps...

– Et ça se mange vraiment avec les doigts ? intervint Sylvain en grimaçant à l'idée de la saleté.

– C'est le but !

– Bon, hamburger-frites ou pizza alors ? »

Ils pensèrent demander directement les préférences de Maximus. Sylvain changea d'avis à temps, redoutant avec justesse une crise de panique de l'adolescent, comme il en faisait dès qu'il était confronté à un choix à faire, incapable de déterminer la bonne réponse et celle qui induirait une sanction.

Amaury trancha finalement pour le menu typiquement déséquilibré et, à regret, il se rendit au drive du fast-food le plus proche. Après un dernier regard à la silhouette filiforme de son fils, il referma la porte d'entrée et appuya sur le bip d'ouverture de sa berline.

Dans le salon, Maximus restait immobile à proximité de la cheminée, sur laquelle trônait les autres photographies délicatement encadrées. Conservant le cadre central dans sa main, il plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les autres images. Sur celle à l'extrémité droite, le couple Amaury-Maryse tenaient dans leurs bras un poupon aux joues rebondies. Maximus ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant se concentrer sur celles où sa mère s'illustrait seule, sans sa famille.

« Manman... » murmura doucement l'adolescent.

Sylvain et Lucile sursautèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à parler de Maryse aussi vite avec Maximus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus qu'il en parle de lui même. D'ailleurs, le Doc les avait bien mis en garde, les dissuadant d'attirer l'attention de l'adolescent sur sa famille biologique pour ne pas provoquer une crise.

Lucile serra fortement la main de son époux, légèrement tremblante. S'ils ne pouvaient ignorer le désespoir de leur petit-fils qui leurs broyait le cœur, écho du leur, ils se réjouissaient pourtant également de voir que Maximus n'avait pas oublié sa mère. Lucile se permit un léger sourire, songeant que, peut-être, l'avenir ne semblait pas si menaçant que ça.

« Tu te souviens de ta maman, Havran ? s'enthousiasma Lucile. C'est merveilleux !

– Mort...Mort, mort, mort, geignit l'adolescent en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Hadès !

– Hadès... » répéta Sylvain.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. D’une humeur de chien**

 

Maximus n'avait rien ajouté, au grand dam de ses grands parents qui ignoraient tout de cette organisation. Sylvain avait tenté d'amener le sujet avec le Doc, sans le moindre succès. Mis à part le nom et quelques éléments sur la dangerosité de cet Hadès, ni lui ni Lucile ne savaient rien, pas plus qu'Amaury qui, pourtant, avait actionné toutes ses connaissances.

Les grands-parents ne surent rien de plus, Maximus s'était replongé dans les images. A peines quelques minutes plus tard, son père gara la voiture, bondit dehors avec les sacs en papiers contenant le repas et renversa un peu les boissons sur le trottoir.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous préfériez, j'ai pris les menus classiques, annonça-t-il de but en blanc à ses beaux-parents. Double hamburger royal et grande frite, avec coca light pour vous.

– Trop aimable ! grimaça Sylvain. Tu n'as pas oublié les fourchettes ?

– Il n'y a jamais de fourchettes ! s'exclama Amaury en riant. Vient manger, Ma...

– Havran, coupa vivement Lucile. A table ! »

Guère plus enthousiaste que son grand-père, l'adolescent s'assit sur les chaises en bois entourant la lourde table massive. Elle trônait au centre de la salle à manger, entourée par des buffets et des meubles chargés de décorations et de bouteilles de verre coloré, que Sylvain collectionnait. Tous deux perplexes devant la petite boite en carton du double hamburger, Maximus finit par imiter son père et prendre le sandwich à pleine main pour croquer dans le pain, réticent mais soucieux de ne pas se faire réprimander. Une goutte de sauce coula de sa lèvre à son menton. Il l’essuya distraitement avec sa manche. Il ne tarda pas à terminer le hamburger et piocher allègrement dans les frites. Amaury avait eu une bonne idée en portant son dévolu sur la malbouffe des fast-foods. Sylvain, à la vue de la sauce qui goutait dans la boite, préféra aller chercher des couverts et ramena de la salade.

D'un accord tacite, Amaury, Sylvain et Lucile firent prévaloir la santé de Maximus et l'impératif d'une prise de poids sur les bonnes manières et leur tentation de lui tendre une serviette.

Pour clore ce premier repas familial, Amaury avait prévu des glaces, que Sylvain accompagna de justesse par une corbeille de fruit, au final dédaignée par Maximus.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, il reste un ado, tenta Lucile pour remonter le moral de son mari. Et puis, il va vite prendre du poids...

– Et du cholestérol ! pesta Sylvain. Il a besoin de bonne viande, de fruits et de légumes, cuisinés maison ! Pas de ces...choses faites avec plus de gras, de sauce et d'aliment non identifiés que de viande ! Et je mets ma main à couper que la viande est américaine et pas bio !

– Sylvain, Maxy va habiter ici, tu auras tout le temps de lui faire avaler tes épinards, souffla Amaury, excédé par le débat. Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à en manger, de toute façon, je n’ai rien contre.

– C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi !

– Nous n'oserions pas ! » affirma Lucile en se permettant un sourire en coin.

 

 

L'après midi, ils firent tous une balade dans la ville de manière à ce que Maximus s'y retrouve et puisse s'y déplacer seul. A cette heure d'un jour de semaine, ils ne croisèrent presque personne. Amaury en profita pour faire les magasins et ils rentrèrent en milieu d'après midi les bras chargés de paquets de vêtements, non essayés tant l'adolescent s'effrayait de devoir se déshabiller dans les cabines.

Devant la porte, une camionnette stationnait. Le jeune livreur ramassait le contenu d'un gros carton, tombé sur les marches de l'escalier. Il s'excusa platement de sa maladresse tout en donnant un coup dans son carnet de récépissé.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? remarqua Amaury en désignant le volumineux carton.

– Oh, on m'a demandé de vous livrer ça ! Il y en a encore deux autres à l'intérieur. Dites, vous pourriez ne pas vous plaindre à mon patron ? Je viens d'être embauché et je suis encore en période d'essai...

– Qui est « on » ?

– Je sais pas. Un type bizarre complètement défroqué, avec des yeux vairons et un barbe de trois jours. Il m'a pas dit son nom. Vous allez vous plaindre à mon patron ?

– Bien sûr que non mon garçon », le rassura aimablement Lucile tandis qu'Amaury reniflait, méprisant.

Finalement, bien que tentés de renvoyer les cartons, Amaury, Maximus et le livreur les déposèrent dans un coin du salon. Sans attendre, comprenant que l'UNS les lui avait envoyés, l'adolescent ouvrit la première boite pour y découvrir quelques livres de mécanique, d'ingénierie et d'informatique. Lorsqu'il tourna les pages, les schémas de modèles et de notice de construction défilèrent devant ses yeux émerveillés. Dans les deux autres cartons, des pièces n'attendaient que lui.

« Ces enflures veulent le faire travailler ! fulmina Amaury en levant les poings de fureur. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

– Je ne crois pas, tempéra Sylvain en attrapant un des livres. Regarde donc un peu, avant de râler. Ce ne sont que des robots amusant. Là, un dragon, ici une mouche... ça me rappelle un peu mes maquettes de ma jeunesse !

– Et ça t'a amusé, de construire ces machins ?

– Très ! C'est un excellent exercice qui demande à la fois de la précision, du doigté, de la concentration et quand même certaines connaissances du sujet. Jette un coup d’œil, tu verras qu’en même temps que la construction, il y a des explications. »

Amaury, de mauvaise grâce, s’empara d’un manuel. Il l’ouvrit au hasard et tomba sur un vélo du début du siècle dernier. A chaque étape de la construction, des annotations dans un encadré rouge indiquaient l’utilité de chaque composant. En introduction, un historique replaçait l’objet dans son contexte et une conclusion d’une page au moins résumait les évolutions ultérieures.

« Cette activité peut lui donner de la culture générale et une meilleure connaissance du monde, maugréa Amaury en feuilletant davantage le livre.

– Si je me souviens bien, Le Doc avait dit que Maximus aimait bien monter ces machines, rappela Lucile. Vous croyez que c'est sa passion ? »

Très vite, la grand-mère eu sa réponse. Maximus ne leur adressa plus la parole ni ne fit attention à eux de toute l'après midi et se plongea dans la construction d'un galion. Si Sylvain avait eu l'intention de porter les caisses dans la chambre de son petit-fils, il se ravisa rapidement, songeant avec justesse que sinon il ne verrait plus l'adolescent de la journée.

 

Toute l'après-midi, les adultes discutèrent entre eux sans pour autant abandonner Maximus. Pour ce faire, ils s'étaient installés à la table de la salle à manger, assez éloignés pour ne pas sembler agresser l'adolescent et assez proche pour pouvoir accourir n'important quand et garder un œil sur lui.

« J'ai ressorti quelques livres d'apprentissage, indiqua Sylvain. Je songe à commencer par le français et l'histoire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– La géographie est importante aussi, rappela Lucile avec empressement. Quel est son niveau scolaire ?

– D'après ce que j'ai compris de Lefors, elle est proche de zéro, se souvint Amaury. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que la terre est ronde et que l'Allemagne est notre voisin.

– Seigneur dieu ! »

Délaissant la discussion de ses beaux parents, Amaury tourna légèrement sa chaise pour mieux voir son fils. Après tant d'année à fixer inlassablement la photographie du poupon, il ne parvenait pas encore à croire sa chance. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observer, de détailler les angles du visage maigre, les mèches de cheveux mal coiffées, les mains habiles qui déposaient les petites barres de la coque du navire avec une grande dextérité. Se sentant observé, Maximus tourna la tête. Un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le fils se détourna presque immédiatement, pas assez vite cependant pour que Amaury manque la crispation de ses mains ou l’anxiété dans son regard.

Ébranlé, l'homme se retourna vers ses beaux-parents, à qui la scène avait échappé. Ceux ci venaient de terminer un emploi du temps où ils avaient casé toutes les matières importantes que Maximus devait apprendre et couvrant l'intégralité des vacances scolaires jusqu'à septembre.

 

 

En quatre jours, Amaury détesta le jeu de montage. Maximus n'en décollait plus, de son réveil en sursaut après ses cauchemars à l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le bateau était presque fini, quasiment tous ses composants étaient soudés et non pas seulement posés pour plus de solidité. L'homme avait pu assister à toute la construction de ce navire de guerre, de l'assemblage de la coque à l'installation des dernières puces électroniques pour télécommander le bâtiment. Il ne restait plus qu'à terminer le mat en l'agrémentant des voiles et des drapeaux, non fournis dans la maquette.

Amaury aussi bien que Sylvain et Lucile répugnaient à demander à l'adolescent de quitter son jeu, autant parce qu'il semblait s'amuser que parce qu'il prenait toutes leurs paroles pour des ordres et des directives. Les adultes savaient, pour en avoir discuté avec le Doc peu de temps auparavant, qu'ils marchaient sur des œufs. Un mot de trop, une parole déplacée, une phrase sortie de son contexte et Maximus les considérerait comme ses nouveaux Maîtres, en remplacement de ceux d’Hadès, et tout projet de reformer leur famille volerait en éclats.

Au soir du quatrième jour, Amaury revint avec un menu de fast-food, dans l'espoir que la nourriture détacherait l'adolescent de sa construction. Maximus n'était guère enthousiaste pour les plats cuisinés par ses grands parents. Il détestait les légumes mais ne dédaignait pas un bon morceau de viande.

La méthode fonctionna à merveille. Aussitôt que l'odeur chatouilla ses narines, l’adolescent tourna la tête vers son père qui déballait les sacs sur la table. Bien qu'il ait posé le dernier élément qu'il devait installer près du gouvernail, il n'esquissa pas un geste pour se rapprocher de son père. Finalement, Maximus se leva avec hésitation et se dirigea vers la table, sans pour autant oser tirer la chaise et s'asseoir. Il resta immobile derrière la chaise, les bras collés le long du corps et le visage baissé en signe de soumission.

Il observa son père en chien de faïence, tentant de déterminer s'il avait le droit de participer au repas ou non. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Hadès, tous ses repères avaient été chamboulés. Aux ordres stricts et à l'obéissance avaient succédé au sein de l'UNS une certaine liberté, encore accrue depuis qu'il habitait seul. Désormais incapable de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire, la peur de commettre une faute lui étreignait la poitrine, accélérait sa respiration et rendait ses mains moites et tremblantes.

Alors que son père et ses grands-parents s'asseyaient pour lui montrer l'exemple, Maximus déglutit en tirant la chaise en arrière. Ses mains serraient fortement le dossier du siège, les jointures blanches à force de le comprimer. Après encore quelques tergiversations, il finit par plier roidement les genoux pour s'asseoir sur le bord du coussin en velours rouge, s'apprêtant à bondir à la moindre réprimande.

Amaury lui tendit la boite du sandwich, assez lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lucile et Sylvain se contentèrent de sourire, malgré leur déception à propos de la défiance de Maximus et leurs regrets de le voir préférer la Junk-Food.

« Demain, je ne serai pas là, peut-être toute la journée, rappela Amaury au milieu du repas. Mon train est à deux heures.

– Tu diras bonjour à Cécile de notre part !

– C'est ça... »

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa seconde femme depuis leur dispute. Pourtant, il se priait à espérer que leur future discussion tournerait court grâce à un accord rapide pour un divorce à l'amiable, si bien qu'il avait déjà entrepris des démarches pour acquérir en propre un bien immobilier dans la ville.

 

Il déchanta vite. Au rendez-vous, organisé dans le cabinet de l'avocat de son épouse, Cécile avait amené leurs deux cadets pour le faire fléchir : elle continuait de penser qu’une réunion de leurs trois enfants était possible.

Les petits crayonnaient sur des feuilles de brouillon dans le fond de la pièce, presque en silence comme si le riche mobilier et l’homme en costume sombre derrière le bureau les intimidait. Dès que leur père entra dans la pièce, ils abandonnèrent papier et crayons et se précipitèrent pour l’enlacer. Jamais auparavant il n’était parti aussi longtemps et il leur avait manqué à tous les deux.

Pour Amaury, la colère prédominait. Il en voulait fortement à Cécile, oubliant sur le moment qu’elle ne connaissait pas Hadès, n’avait aucune idée de l’état de Maximus et surtout qu’elle ne savait pas qu’Amaury avait indirectement provoqué la mort de sa première épouse. Ce n’était pas des choses qu’il avait envie de lui dire, il préférait simplement couper les ponts avec elle et les enfants et leur laisser la possibilité de refaire leur vie ailleurs, avec un homme moins dangereux pour eux qu’il ne l’était. Si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait, si Hadès prenait Cécile et les enfants pour cible comme ils l’avaient déjà fait pour Maryse et Maximus, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et voilà que Cécile lui rendait la tâche plus compliquée encore ! Amaury était proche du point de rupture. Toute la tension de ces derniers jours, toute la colère retenue qu’il n’avait pu libérer en présence de ses beaux-parents et de Maximus se libéra et il repoussa durement les enfants, sans même leur accorder une caresse sur la tête.

« Qu’est ce qu’ils font là ? s’exclama-t-il en haussant le ton. Ceci est une réunion de conciliation pour un divorce ! Ils n’ont rien à faire là !

— Ils voulaient te voir ! se justifia doucement Cécile. Comme tu ne veux plus passer à la maison…

— Je suis occupé !

— Moi aussi. Avec tes enfants et mes associations ! »

Amaury préféra ne pas répondre. Les deux camps s’installèrent, chacun assisté de son conseil et les avocats essayèrent de baisser la tension.

« Comment va votre fils aîné Maximus ? interrogea aimablement l'avocat adverse.

– Il va très bien, grinça Amaury avant d'ajouter à direction de sa femme, tu es d'accord pour le divorce ?

– Tu ne peux pas y réfléchir ? Je peux très bien m'occuper de Maximus avec nos enf...

– Maximus a déjà une mère, il n'a pas besoin d'une remplaçante !

– Bien, je crois que nous allons discuter calmement, intervint l'avocat de Cécile. Vos propositions pour un divorce à l'amiable sont économiquement justes, Monsieur Deworken. Mais vous oubliez l'affectif. Vous êtes bouleversé par le retour de votre aîné, c’est parfaitement normal. Nous comprenons également qu’après une dizaine d’années auprès de ses kidnappeurs, il ait des problèmes pour revenir à une vie normale… »

Amaury parvint à conserver un calme de façade. Qu’en savaient-ils ? Que savaient-ils de la douleur qu’il ressentait quand il posait les yeux sur le visage maigre, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et entourés de profonds cernes, de la douleur qu’il ressentait quand Maximus ne savait pas s’il avait l’autorisation de s’asseoir ou non, de son comportement quand il s’attendait à se faire corriger ? Et de bien d’autres choses encore ! Il n’avait ni la force ni la volonté de leur expliquer. Il préféra seulement hocher la tête, comme s’il acquiesçait.

L’avocat poursuivit son discours :

« …Patientez encore quelques temps avant de repousser votre famille ! C'est un acte grave pour tous… Cécile accepte de vous donnez autant de temps que vous le désirez et de s’occuper de vos enfants en attendant… »

L’homme de loi continua son discours mais Amaury décrocha. Au premier silence, il réitéra sa volonté de se séparer de son épouse actuelle et de s’occuper de Maximus et de lui uniquement.

Malgré tout, ils passèrent toute la journée à discuter sans parvenir à un accord. L'attitude bornée d'Amaury n'aida pas non plus. Finalement, comprenant que rien ne le ferait changer d’avis, Cécile abdiqua. Elle signa la feuille de papier, à la surprise d'Amaury qui ne croyait plus conclure cette affaire rapidement.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien !  » s'exclama cyniquement Amaury.

Si la douce Cécile n'avait jamais songé à lever la main sur quiconque, son regard en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son mari à cet instant.

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il rentra après plus de huit heures de route à cause des bouchons parisiens, la nuit noire s'était abattue depuis longtemps sur le pays. Malgré tout, lorsqu’il claqua doucement la porte d'entrée pour ne réveiller personne, une petite lumière d'halogène attira son attention. Alors qu'il était censé dormir à poings fermés, Maximus venait de commencer une autre construction dans le salon. Le galion, toutes voiles sorties, au drapeau noir frappé d’une tête de mort de mauvais augure, reposait sur la cheminée entre les photographies de Maryse.

Malgré les quelques bandages sur ses doigts, vestige de la séance de couture avec sa grand-mère, les gestes de Maximus étaient assurés, sans aucune trace d'hésitation ou de fatigue, alors qu'il s’investissait dans le montage d'un squelette. Agenouillé sur le tapis, pieds nus et en pyjama, la lumière tremblotante à côté de lui projetait une ombre chinoise sur le mur opposé. La lueur rougeâtre du fer à souder concurrença un bref instant celle de la lampe. Son extrémité écarlate posée sur une table protégée d'une mince couche de métal dégageait une chaleur qui gênait moins Maximus qu'Amaury, inquiet de voir son fils se brûler. Pour éviter de provoquer un accident, l'homme patienta, à moitié caché dans l'obscurité du couloir, jusqu'à ce que le fer à souder soit reposé et à nouveau devenu d'un gris glacial.

Trop affairé à inspecter la soudure parfaite qu'il venait de réaliser, Maximus ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul que quand Amaury se trouva à quelques pas de lui. Il sursauta et laissa tomber le socle sur le carrelage. Malgré son geste pour rattraper l'objet, il ne parvint pas à empêcher le bruit sourd de la chute ni la fissure dans le carrelage du salon.

L’adolescent contempla avec effarement le carreau brisé, catastrophé. Jamais, dans ses pires cauchemars, il n’aurait imaginé casser quoi que ce soit chez ses Maîtres. Il avait déjà été corrigé pour moins que ça ! Maximus passa un doigt hésitant sur la fêlure. Peut-être qu’il pourrait le réparer ou travailler pour en avoir un autre ?

Le carrelage d’un froid glacial sous ses doigts semblait lui promettre que, bientôt, il serait effondré dessus et hurlerait de douleur sans plus de dignité sous la correction des Maîtres. Il n’osa pas lever la tête pour observer son père. Encore moins que d’ordinaire, il ne souhaitait croiser ce regard bleuté qu’il abhorrait plus que tout, si semblable au sien, le regard bleu qui avait été pendant longtemps tout ce dont il se rappelait de son enfance.

La colère d’Amaury s’éteignit en voyant l’expression désespérée de son fils. Ce n’était qu’une désobéissance, qu’un simple carrelage brisé ! Combien d’enfants ne cassaient rien, combien restait sagement dans leur chambre toute la nuit ? Pourtant, son cœur se serra et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lassitude et impuissance s’abattirent sur ses épaules et il se sentit soudainement très fatigué.

« Va dans ta chambre, tu es puni. Il ne t’arrivera rien, personne ne te frappera, mais ça n’en reste pas moins une punition. »

L’échine courbée, Maximus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il bondit sur ses pieds, longea les murs et, toujours sans accorder le moindre regard à son père, disparut dans l’escalier.

Amaury poussa un soupire dépité. Décidément, sa relation avec son fils était loin de ce qu’il espérait. Il rangea rapidement les accessoires dans les cartons et vérifia une dernière fois que la multiprise était bien éteinte avant d’aller se coucher. Il verrait demain pour les explications.

 

 

Le lendemain, en effet, il s’avança dans la chambre de son fils, bien décidé à poser les règles de l’obéissance filiale. Son assurance se brisa dès qu’il fit un pas dans la pièce. Éclairée par la grande fenêtre dont les volets n’avaient pas été fermés, le bruissement du cerisier emplissait la chambre, évitant le silence lourd. Sur la moquette du sol, les genoux repliés contre son torse, caché entre la petite commode et le mur, Maximus dardait son regard sur son père. Malgré ses efforts pour contenir sa peur, ses doigts tremblants, sa respiration rapide et ses yeux écarquillés le trahissaient. Il n’avait pas dormi après avoir reçu l’ordre d’aller dans sa chambre. Au contraire, il s’était préparé à une correction plus importante que d’ordinaire, tant il considérait une fêlure dans un carrelage comme un acte grave.

Amaury inspira un grand coup puis il s’avança vers son fils. Pour ne pas l’effrayer davantage, il s’accroupit devant lui, gardant cependant une distance assez raisonnable entre eux. Il tenta de croiser son regard, sans succès.

« Écoute…commença-t-il maladroitement, la nuit est faite pour dormir. Dormir, se reposer, tu comprends ? Pas à travailler ou jouer. A partir de maintenant, tu pourras jouer à tes constructions le matin, l’après midi, tu travailleras pour obtenir un niveau scolaire convenable et le soir tu iras dormir. Vraiment dormir, j’entends. Je refuse que tu te lèves dans notre dos pour aller construire ces choses inutiles. C’est assez clair ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Pour les punitions…Comme je te l’ai dit, ici personne ne te frappera. Tu peux être confiné dans ta chambre une soirée, ne plus avoir droit de jouer à ton jeu de construction une semaine ou deux ou ne plus pouvoir aller au cinéma…mais jamais personne ne te frappera. Moi encore moins que les autres. Je t’aime Maximus, tu es la chair de ma chair et si un jour j’ai manqué à mes obligations, si un jour j’ai pu te décevoir, j’en ai payé le prix pendant des années et je te supplie de pouvoir pardonner ma faiblesse. Parce que quoi qu’il arrive dorénavant, je serai avec toi et je ne cesserai de t’aimer et t’aider envers et contre tout. Tu es mon univers. »

Mal à l’aise, Amaury baissa la tête et observa ses chaussures, peu habitué à ce genre de déclaration. Maximus n’avait rien dit mais il levait la tête et regardait son père en face pour la première fois. Finalement, considérant que l’adolescent avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour assimiler ses paroles, l’adulte fit marche arrière.

Bien qu’il soit encore tôt, à peine plus de neuf heures, Sylvain et Lucile avaient quitté la demeure depuis près de deux heures, si bien qu’Amaury n’avait pu leur raconter les derniers évènements. L’un et l’autre aimaient arriver de bonne heure pour pouvoir corriger quelques copies, bavarder avec des collègues et vérifier une dernière fois les cours qu’ils donneraient dans la journée.

Maximus s’avança dans la cuisine sans cesser de guetter son père du coin de l’œil. Fort heureusement, l’homme s’assit en face de lui, ravi de cette promiscuité avec son fils.

Le petit déjeuner se passa presque bien. Prévoyant, Sylvain avait pensé à prendre pour Maximus des petits pains à la boulangerie du quartier plutôt que lui faire goûter la baguette traditionnelle. L’adolescent en mangea un du bout des lèvres, débutant par la pâte et terminant par la barre chocolatée du milieu. Finalement, il en mangea un deuxième.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la suite, il va falloir attendre un peu. Je suis déjà au chapitre 9, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.   
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !


	5. Je m'appelle...

**Chapitre 5.**

Le manuel de grammaire ouvert sur la table n’attirait guère Maximus. Si les mathématiques et la science physique le passionnaient, la grammaire, l’orthographe et les langues, français compris, le laissaient de marbre. Plus d’une fois, ses grands-parents s’étaient arrachés les cheveux devant ses fautes et les constructions bancales de ses phrases. A l’oral comme dans ses devoirs ! Par moment, quand il ne faisait pas attention, Maximus écrivait phonétiquement les mots. Ni Lucile ni Sylvain ne lui en laissaient passer. Au contraire, le couple le faisait répéter inlassablement les mots, les lui faisait épeler puis écrire sur une feuille de brouillon parsemée de pattes de mouches, jusqu’à ce que la bonne écriture s’imprime dans son esprit. Ensuite, quelques semaines plus tard, il avait droit à une dictée où il retrouvait inévitablement les mots sur lesquels il avait buté.

Maximus repoussa le livre, profitant du départ impromptu de sa grand-mère à cause d’un coup de téléphone. Depuis deux mois, il travaillait sans relâche pour rattraper son retard de connaissance. Au début, ses grands-parents ne comptaient pas obtenir de résultat fulgurant. Au contraire, ils pensaient plutôt démarrer lentement sur des leçons faciles.

Ils s’étaient vite aperçus que Maximus avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et auditive, si bien que l’adolescent mémorisait toutes les règles avec une facilité déconcertante. Néanmoins, il n’en comprenait pas forcément le sens et parfois Lucile et Sylvain devaient batailler pour qu’il ne fasse pas qu’enregistrer les leçons mais la comprenne véritablement. Par moments, Lucile songeait que l’analyse de Maximus était identique à celle d’un robot : enregistrer et répliquer. Une telle pensée lui était insoutenable.

 

 

Le Doc leur avait expliqué pourquoi l’adolescent apprenait vite et les explications leurs étaient restées en travers de la gorge : Hadès ne répétait jamais les consignes, mieux valait les imprimer rapidement dans son esprit. Il était en outre inutile de comprendre pourquoi tuer telle personne et non telle autre. Plus que nulle part ailleurs, Hadès n’autorisait pas les réflexions personnelles et les questionnements. Il suffisait de retenir qui était la cible et d’atteindre son but, le reste était superflu.

Pour autant, si Maximus avait à présent les connaissances nécessaires dans les matières fondamentales pour espérer suivre les cours de troisième, leurs relations personnelles restaient aux point mort. Ses cauchemars n’avaient pas cessé, il ne parlait guère avec sa famille ni ne les considérait comme tels.

Ce jour là, Amaury rentra avec une double bonne nouvelle. Son divorce avait été prononcé conformément à l’accord et il recouvrait à présent une totale liberté. Il venait de passer dans une agence immobilière confirmer l’achat d’une somptueuse demeure dans le centre ville qu’il avait réservée le mois précédent. Ensuite, le directeur du collège voisin acceptait l’inscription de Maximus en troisième à compter de septembre. La nouvelle l’avait profondément réjoui : malgré les progrès de son fils, son niveau restait inférieur à la moyenne voire franchement médiocre en langues et en français, si bien qu’il ne pouvait espérer entrer en seconde. Des cours de soutien scolaire avaient été organisés pour toute l’année et les professeurs seraient informés des particularités de leur élève à la rentrée, s’ils ne l’étaient pas déjà : avec la ferveur médiatique de l’affaire, la moitié du pays devait être au courant !

Amaury s’avança dans le salon avec enthousiasme. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en avisant que toute l’attention de Maximus était tournée vers sa dernière construction, un grand château fort qu’ils ne savaient plus où mettre.

« Alors Maximus, ça avance ? » interrogea-t-il en déposant sa sacoche pleine de papiers sur une chaise.

Comme il s’y attendait, il n’eut aucune réponse. Si l’adolescent comprenait à présent qu’il s’agissait de son prénom sans faire de crise, il répondait rarement à son père.

L’adolescent reprit son lourd stylo plume noir pour griffonner quelques mots de son écriture nerveuse, aux lettres hachées et illisibles. En dépit de la chaleur, il avait endossé un t-shirt blanc aux manches longues pour masquer les cicatrices de ses bras. Avec son jean, Maximus ne supportait plus la chaleur et guettait chaque jour les nuages qui apporteraient la pluie ou une brise bienvenue. Un verre de sirop bourré de quatre glaçons l’aidait à tenir le coup et s’hydrater, bien qu’il oublie fréquemment de boire. Deux ventilateurs complétaient son attirail de refroidissement, la maison vieillotte de ses grands-parents étant dépourvue de climatisation.

Malgré son grand sourire, Amaury ne put s’empêcher d’être déçu par le comportement fuyant de son fils. Encore une fois, l’adolescent refusa de croiser son regard ou de se laisser approcher.

Lucile revint dans le salon. En cette fin d’août, elle avait passé une robe légère à motifs de fleurs. Plus classique, Sylvain s’était contenté d’une chemisette blanche passée sur un short en toile. Tous deux arboraient une expression de joie intense, aussi bien due aux progrès fulgurants de Maximus qu’à leur jardin, dont Lucile s’occupait avec une grande attention. Le matin même, elle avait planté des graines de lavande autour du chemin de cailloux blancs qui en faisaient le tour. Elle espérait en retirer un espace délicieusement odorant et accueillant.

« Oh, Amaury ! s’exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Alors ?

— Comment vont Cécile et les enfants ? s’enquit Sylvain.

— Ils vont bien. Cécile ne comprend pas mais ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire ce qu’il se passe, n’est-ce-pas ? Je lui ai dit qu’elle et les petits seraient mieux sans moi. Elle l’a pris comme une de ces excuses qu’on sert en cas de rupture… »

L’homme posa sa sacoche sur le sol et s’installa dans le canapé. Son regard s’attarda un peu sur son fils aîné.

« Hormis cela, tout s’est bien passé, poursuivit-il. Le tribunal a homologué la convention, je suis officiellement divorcé. Je me suis aussi inscrit au barreau au Tribunal de Grande Instance de Mulhouse, j’ouvrirai le cabinet dès l’emménagement.

— Ca se rapproche !

— Oui…J’ai vu avec l’agent immobilier, nous pouvons même avancer la signature au mois prochain. Ce sera un grand soulagement de pouvoir avoir un chez-nous, n’est ce pas ? »

Seule un grand silence lui répondit. Maximus ne réagit pas. Quant à ses grands-parents, bien qu’ils comprennent la volonté d’Amaury d’avoir un chez-soi avec son fils, ils préfèreraient garder l’adolescent sous leur toit. Leur consolation était que la maison était proche, à peine quatre minutes à pied.

« Il est un peu énervé depuis ce matin, murmura Sylvain. L’Unité l’a appelé pour savoir comment il allait et Maximus a demandé à les rejoindre. Il n’a pas aimé quand Lefors lui a dit non…

— Et moi je n’aimerais pas que la réponse soit autrement ! annonça sèchement Amaury.

— C’est évident et ils le savent, approuva Lucile. Surtout que l’Unité…Eh bien, même si nous y avons été plusieurs fois, je suis encore incapable de dire ce qu’ils font…Ils s’opposent à une organisation criminelle, certes, mais comment ? Et quelles pertes humaines ont-ils ? Ils ne ressemblent ni à des policiers ni à des militaires…On dirait une sorte d’armée privée ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Ils continuèrent la discussion quelques temps puis Sylvain rejoignit la cuisine faire doucement mijoter les morceaux de veau qu’il servirait pour le dîner. Lucile reprit les leçons de français avec Maximus, que le conditionnel laissait pantois.

Amaury s’installa sur la table de jardin pour se consacrer à son futur cabinet. Loin d’être un secret, les médias s’étant agglutinés autour d’eux le mois précédent, il avait d’ores et déjà de solides tuyaux pour bien commencer. Aspect non négligeable, il conservait un carnet de relation très important, datant de ses mandats électifs. Il lui suffirait de l’actionner en temps et en heures. Déjà, il avait tissé des liens avec les maires et leurs conseilleurs municipaux du coin, dont un député-maire qu’il connaissait depuis une dizaine d’années.

Il feuilleta les pages d’un catalogue de fournitures de bureautique, à la recherche de ce qu’il allait acheter pour meubler son futur cabinet, qu’il voulait chic et cosy.

 

 

 

La veille de la rentrée scolaire, Amaury vérifia une énième fois que toutes les affaires nécessaires à une bonne journée étaient réunies dans le nouveau sac de son fils. Plus nerveux de Maximus lui même, l’homme ne cessait de vérifier l’heure des réveils, la date de la rentrée, la pile d’habits prévue pour le lendemain et tout un tas de chose aussi inutiles les unes que les autres, qu’il avait pourtant vérifié deux fois déjà.

Finalement, Sylvain lui fit remarquer son impatience et Amaury reposa la trousse dans le sac. Il venait d’en compter le nombre de stylos, cartouches d’encre, effaceurs, colles, stabilos et gommes, sans oublier les affaires de sport. Il avait prévu un stylo de secours au cas où le principal tomberait en panne et un supplémentaire au cas où le stylo de secours ne fonctionnerait pas non plus.

Pour une fois, Maximus passa toute son après-midi non pas à apprendre de nouvelles leçons mais à monter son château fort. Il devait empiler de petites briques de fer imbriquées entre elles selon un plan de construction précis. Plus d’une fois il avait fait une erreur et avait dû enlever la brique, qu’il avait mise à la place d’une meurtrière.

Il alla se coucher tôt, vingt-et-une heure était à peine passée. Son père et ses grands-parents étaient des plus attentifs à sa santé et ils ne toléraient ni qu’il saute un repas ni qu’il se couche tard, surtout à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents qui écourtaient ses nuits. Pour autant, ce n’était pas parce que Maximus allait se coucher qu’il dormait. Comme les deux dernières nuits, il passa rapidement un pyjama sans accorder le moindre regard au miroir accroché au mur, retourna dans sa chambre et s’allongea dans son lit, dos à la porte.

Le grand cerisier projetait son ombre sur lui et l’adolescent détestait ça. Plutôt qu’être partiellement éclairé par le soleil couchant, il aurait préféré disparaitre entièrement dans l’ombre. Ou être caché dans la cave, derrière une porte fermée qui grincerait si on essayait de l’ouvrir, entourée de murs solides et seul. Il y avait trop de risque, trop de chose qui pouvaient se passer dans cette chambre jolie, aérée, donnant sur le cerisier.

 

La porte s’entrouvrit doucement, silencieusement. Son père vérifiait s’il dormait. Comme tous les soirs. Maximus serra les poings en cachette. Comment ne s’en rendaient-ils pas compte ?

La porte se referma sans aucun bruit. Il n’y avait rien que Maximus haïssait davantage que dormir. Il craignait les cauchemars qui s’emparaient de lui dès qu’il fermait les yeux. Il craignait le sommeil lui-même qui l’empêcherait de protéger ces…ces gens paisibles, calmes et si _normaux_ d’une attaque d’Hadès.

C’est pourquoi, comme chaque soir, il lutta contre la fatigue qui lui engourdissait les membres. Il répéta inlassablement les règles de l’Unité, les différentes manières de s’introduire dans une maison, les différentes manières de tuer et même les leçons qu’il avait reçues dans la journée. Généralement, ça suffisait pour le maintenir éveillé. Ça avait suffi hier, en tout cas. Ça ne suffit pas cette nuit-là. A une heure du matin, impuissant et épuisé, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Havran venait tout juste de quitter sa cellule froide pour passer dans le bureau du Maître. Il n’osa pas lever les yeux, se contentant de fixer les lattes de parquet massif, si éloignées du béton brut des cellules du sous sol qu’il hésitait même à marcher dessus. La décoration, quoi que un peu chargée, était de bon goût et rendait la pièce presque chaleureuse, pas assez néanmoins pour que venir ici soit un plaisir : tout au plus le contraste entre la cellule et le bureau déboussolait les Chiots et accroissait la mainmise du Maître sur eux. C’était toujours un moment désagréable de venir là et Havran ne savait jamais s’il recevrait une punition ou une mission.

« Tu as une mission. »

Les muscles d’Havran se détendirent légèrement. Pas de punition aujourd’hui !

Il leva la tête, juste assez pour observer le Maître, derrière son grand bureau en bois. Il n’arrivait pas à bien le voir, mais c’était suffisant.

Le Maître lui tendit une photographie. Un bref instant, Havran observa les doigts boudinés aux ongles fraichement manucurés. Le majeur arborait une belle bague sertie d’un petit rubis que la lumière faisait briller d’un éclat rouge de mauvais augure. Il se ressaisit vite et tendit la main pour l’attraper. Trop court. Il avança d’un pas et se mit sur le bout des pieds pour attraper délicatement la photo entre le pouce et l’index.

« Ta cible, » indiqua le Maître.

Havran hocha la tête, déjà occupé à mémoriser les traits de l’inconnue. Il écouta les détails sur la personne à exécuter avec attention : sa vie en dépendait. Le Maître approcha sa main de lui pour le saisir au collet et l’approcher de son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leurs regards se croisèrent. La poigne était forte, trop pour s’en défaire et Havran attendit docilement la suite. L’idée de se libérer ne l’effleura pas un seul instant.

Le Maître se pencha en avant, le domina entièrement et lui souffla dangereusement, son souffle chaud caressant la peau de son visage :

« Réussi. »

 

Maximus se réveilla en sueur, tétanisé au souvenir de l’inconnue de la photographie. Encore aujourd’hui il ignorait son nom et pourtant il n’avait oublié ni son visage ni la façon dont il l’avait tuée. Du poison dans le café qu’elle prenait chaque matin. Un spasme d’horreur le fit frissonner. Il serra son oreiller de toutes ses forces dans l’espoir de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et sa respiration affolée.

Soulagé à l’idée que l’oreiller avait absorbé ses hurlements et qu’il n’avait réveillé personne, il se redressa enfin dans son lit pour jeter un coup d’œil au réveil qui indiquait six heures du matin. Fatigué, il passa sa main moite sur son front avant d’attraper la bouteille d’eau à proximité. Pour ne pas se faire réprimander par ses grands-parents pour avoir quitté sa chambre, il préféra humidifier un coin de la couette et se le passer sur le visage plutôt qu’aller s’asperger le visage au lavabo de la salle de bain.

Lorsque Maximus se rallongea dans son lit, calme et maître de ses nerfs, il était presque sept heures. Il se garda de se rendormir et se contenta de se reposer comme il le faisait d’ordinaire : en s’imaginant flotter dans le ciel au milieu des oiseaux. Si son astuce ne remplaçait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle lui permettait toutefois de se calmer et d’endurer plus facilement les privations.

Sans surprise, Amaury ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre à sept heures et demie du matin. Les cours ne commençaient qu’à neuf heures pour cette première journée mais il ne supportait pas l’idée d’être en retard, si bien qu’il avait tablé sur une avance de trois quart d’heure. Il avança de deux pas et ne se tenait qu’à un du lit quand Maximus se leva vivement.

« Je suis réveillé, marmonna l’adolescent.

— C’est bien. Tu…tu vas prendre ta douche et après nous allons manger. D’accord ? »

Maximus attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pour s’assurer que ses cicatrices ne se verraient jamais au travers du tissu, Amaury avait opté pour une chemise d’une douce couleur bleue qui rappelait agréablement les yeux de son fils. Fort heureusement pour celui-ci, le temps s’était rafraîchi depuis une semaine, si bien que les manches longues n’étaient plus un supplice.

Tandis que l’adolescent prenait sa douche, Lucile et Sylvain terminaient de préparer son petit déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, ils étaient tombés d’accord pour arriver pile à l’heure à leur propre rentrée, voire même en retard, pour assister celle de leur petit-fils. Leurs collègues les comprendraient et ils espéraient que le directeur en ferait de même.

 

 

Les petites grilles du collège peintes en rouge détonaient avec la brique grise des bâtiments. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient bardées de grillage sombre. A l’intérieur, de grands peupliers avaient été collés au mur extérieur. Seule verdure de la vaste cour centrale, l’ensemble semblait aussi triste qu’aseptisé. Le sol parfois irrégulier était fissuré au niveau des huit piliers qui soutenaient un préau ancien et en manque de rénovation.

Les listes des classes étaient affichées sur les panneaux de bois au fond de la cour. Amaury y accéda sans mal : ils étaient seuls. Sans guère d’entrain, Maximus lui emboita le pas sans accorder d’attention à la composition de sa classe. En revanche, l’adolescent détaillait le collège et inscrivait chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il approuvait les barreaux aux fenêtres qui pouvaient former une assez bonne défense contre d’éventuelles incursions mais regrettait les arbres de la cour qui pouvaient dissimuler quelqu’un, de même que la hauteur des bâtiments qui impliquait une mort certaine en cas de chute et les grilles d’entrées trop basses. Qui avait bien pu construire un établissement pareil ? Il était impossible à sécuriser ! Sa nervosité augmentait inexorablement.

« Maximus, tu es dans la classe 3 D !

— Hein ?

— Ta nouvelle classe, répéta son père. La troisième D. »

L’adolescent fixa la liste un bref instant. Il étudiait les capacités de défenses en cas d’agression de la part d’Hadès et son père lui parlait d’une classe ? L’intervention de ses grands-parents le détourna définitivement de ses préoccupations défensives :

« Je connais quelques noms de famille, indiqua Lucile tandis que l’adolescent restait muet, mais assez peu.

— J’espère que tu te feras de nombreux amis ! s’exclama Sylvain.

— Baliverne ! Mon chéri, ce qui importe c’est d’en avoir de bons, pas d’en avoir beaucoup. Un bon ami fiable, intelligent qui saura t’aider en cas de besoin et que tu pourras aider toi aussi, ça suffit amplement.

— Il peut en avoir beaucoup des comme ça ! » maintint Sylvain.

Tandis qu’ils discutaient, un groupe d’enseignants sortirent de la salle des professeurs. Trois se dirigèrent vers la seconde cour de récréation, à l’usage des classes de sixième et de cinquième tandis que deux s’avançaient vers les panneaux d’affichage des cinquièmes à la tête d’une dizaine de professeurs.

D’une taille approchant les mètres quatre-vingt, ils n’auraient pu être plus différents. Si le premier était tiré à quatre épingles avec son costume-cravate, ses cheveux noirs striés de blanc impeccablement coiffés avec du gel et sans la moindre trace de pli sur sa chemise, l’autre arborait des dreadlocks qui lui descendaient jusqu’au milieu du dos, des lunettes de soleil posées sur le haut de son crâne et un t-shirt froissé à moitié rentré dans son jean. L’attitude stricte du premier professeur le vieillissait en dépit de sa petite trentaine d’année. Le contraste entre les deux était d’autant plus saisissant qu’ils discutaient l’un à côté en s’approchant de leur nouvel étudiant à grandes enjambées.

A leur suite, les autres professeurs avaient pris garde à n’être ni totalement décontractés ni trop stricts. La pluparts des femmes avaient opté pour un pantalon de toile sur une chemise tandis que les hommes s’étaient dispensés de veste et de cravate et certains portaient un jean et un tee-shirt. Intérieurement, Amaury fut soulagé d’avoir cédé aux pressions de ses beaux-parents : il avait voulu affubler Maximus d’un costume pour faire bonne impression pour son premier jour. Lui-même était parfaitement apprêté avec sa cravate.

Au grand déplaisir d’Amaury, ce fut l’enseignant aux dreadlocks et baskets qui s’avança vers eux en leur tendant la main. Son visage carré, ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie à l’idée d’accueillir les nouveaux élèves et son sourire aimable ne rassurèrent pas Amaury.

« Monsieur Deworken, je présume ?

— Vous présumez bien, maugréa-t-il, monsieur Robin Solkis ?

— J’ai le plaisir d’avoir votre fils dans ma classe, ajouta l’enseignant avec exubérance. Bonjour Maximus !

— Vous savez sans doute ce qui lui est arrivé ces dernières années…Il n’a pas encore l’habitude qu’on l’appelle par son nom… Qu’enseignez-vous ?

— Les sciences ! s’enthousiasma Solkis. Nous allons faire pleins d’expériences, les enfants vont adorer ! En plus, la classe est assez petite. Maximus est plutôt littéraire ou scientifique ?

— Totalement scientifique ! s’esclaffa Lucile.

— Et vous êtes professeur depuis longtemps ?

— Amaury ! s’exclama Lucile. Robin est le professeur le plus apprécié des élèves !

— Je suis professeur depuis vingt ans, monsieur Deworken, répondit aimablement l’enseignant sans se départir de son sourire. Votre cravate est très jolie. Mon collègue doit en avoir une comme ça dans ses tiroirs…Il a la manie d’en porter une différente chaque jour. »

Le professeur se frotta les mains.

« Bien, alors…Maximus aura cours avec moi quatre heures par semaine plus une heure de vie scolaire toutes les deux semaines…Bienvenu au collège ! »

Ce furent les dernières paroles du professeur : d’autres élèves arrivaient et il alla les accueillir. Amaury Deworken ne se remettait toujours pas de son attitude désinvolte et pestait tout bas, cachant mal sa frustration.

La plupart des nouveaux élèves étaient accompagnés par leurs parents qui ne manquèrent pas de jeter un coup d’œil vers les Deworken. Le tapage médiatique les concernant avait cessé quelques semaines plus tôt mais il était suffisamment récent pour que chacun se souvienne de l’histoire du jeune Maximus, enlevé puis miraculeusement retrouvé treize ans plus tard. Du reste, l’adolescent, bien qu’il ait pris quelques kilos, restait très mince. Ses mèches de cheveux ne dissimulaient pas totalement les cernes noirs et ses coups d’œil à la dérobade inquiétaient certains des nouveaux élèves.

A quelques mètres d’eux, l’attitude stricte et la rigidité dont faisait preuve Jean-Michel Bermott inquiétaient aussi ses élèves et leurs parents. Décontenancés par le costume sombre et le regard sévère de l’homme derrière ses lunettes carrées, certains parents allaient questionner d’autres professeurs, tantôt pour vérifier ce que Bermott avait dit, tantôt pour avoir des avis sur lui. Certains tentaient même de négocier un changement de classe et, avisant la décontraction outrageant de Solkis et les blagues qu’il échangeait avec certains parents d’élèves médusés, Amaury n’était pas loin de faire de même.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et les parents durent quitter l’établissement. A regret, Amaury s’éloigna de son fils. Cette déchirure pour lui –la première rentrée scolaire de son fils !- fut amoindrie par le dernier coup d’œil que lui donna Maximus. C’était la première fois qu’ils s’observaient franchement depuis des semaines, sans que le garçon ne détourne promptement les yeux. Au contraire, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu’il ne détourne la tête. Ce qu’Amaury y vit était davantage l’incertitude et la peur que cette colère mal refoulée et l’animosité qui animait l’adolescent à son égard. Ce fut étrangement léger qu’Amaury quitta l’établissement scolaire.

 

Si Maximus avait globalement compris ce qu’il devait faire à l’école, obéir et écouter les profs, il n’avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il ne pouvait pas prendre les cours à la maison comme depuis deux mois et demi. La maison, devenue familière, lui semblait préférable à ce vaste espace ouvert, mal surveillé et cette foule qui pouvait bien dissimuler un ou deux assassins.

Solkis entreprit de faire l’appel. Troisième de la liste, Maximus ne releva pas la tête lorsqu’il fut appelé. En revanche il fixa chaque élève qui se présentait pour savoir qui était qui. Une fois l’appel fait, le professeur passa sa main sur sa barbe de trois jour, embrassa du regard sa nouvelle troupe puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe du troisième étage du bâtiment central. La classe aux murs beige et vert décrépis disposait d’une trentaine de tables individuelles collées les uns à côtés des autres. Le tableau noir traditionnel venait d’être remplacé par un nouvel écran interactif sur lequel il était possible d’écrire avec un stylet tout en projetant une vidéo.

« Le rangement à chewing-gum, indiqua Solkis en montrant la poubelle. Bon, je devrais faire un plan de table mais ça me gonfle. Installez-vous comme vous voulez. »

La plupart des étudiants s’enthousiasmèrent, en particulier les premières lettres de l’alphabet qui se retrouvaient systématiquement devant et, pour certains, côte à côte depuis plusieurs années. Maximus se moqua éperdument du classement mais il en profita pour aller au dernier rang à proximité de la fenêtre. Il ignorait que c’était une bonne place pour ne pas écouter en cours et bavarder, ce qui l’intéressait était de pouvoir surveiller la classe tout en gardant un œil sur l’extérieur. D’ailleurs, il avait une bonne vue aérienne sur la cour et le portail, deux points stratégiques s’il se passait quelque chose. Il reprocha mentalement au directeur de ne pas avoir arraché les arbres qui l’empêchaient de voir la rue.

Alors que Maximus profitait du brouhaha de début de cours pour détailler un à un ses condisciples, un retardataire frappa à la porte.

« Je me disais aussi que vous étiez vingt-cing ! s’exclama Solkis. Et bien il poireautera dehors, ça lui apprendra. Je vous distribue les emplois du temps, les carnets de liaisons, les cartes de cantine et d’autres trucs inutiles du même genre. »

Les papiers mirent plus de temps à être distribués que l’enseignant ne le pensait, si bien qu’il fit rentrer le retardataire au bout de dix minutes. Un adolescent replet ne tarda pas à se glisser à l’intérieur de la classe, les joues écarlates sous les regards fixés sur lui. Pour masquer son trouble, il fourra ses mains boudinées dans les poches de son sweet en défiant les autres collégiens de se moquer de son fort embonpoint. Sous ses mèches blondes, il adressa un regard mauvais à l’enseignant, qu’il avait à son grand déplaisir pour la deuxième année consécutive en titulaire. Aussi grand que le professeur malgré ses quatorze ans, il avait dépassé les cent dix kilos et en était très complexé. Se retrouver le point de mire de toute la classe était un supplice qu’il détestait autant que le professeur.

« Une petite présentation pour compenser le retard ? suggéra Solkis avec un sourire en l’empêchant de rejoindre la première place de libre.

— Jérémie Moineaux, le premier qui se moque de moi à cause de mon nom, de ma taille ou de mon poids je lui casse la gueule. Mes parents font un travail qui ne vous concerne pas. J’aime pas les animaux. J’aime pas les cours. J’aime pas les dreadlocks, y’a des chances que je ne vous aime pas non plus et je suis souvent en retard.

— Bien, à l’instar de votre camarade, vous allez vous présenter chacun votre tour. On va faire ça dans l’ordre… »

Le nouvel arrivant balança son sac à la place voisine de celle de Maximus : c’était la dernière de libre dans leur petite classe. De mauvaise grâce, Jérémie attrapa les papiers qu’il fourra dans son carnet de liaison en les pliant sauvagement. D’un naturel timide, il devenait rapidement agressif lorsqu’il avait l’impression qu’on se moquait de lui. Des années de railleries lui avaient permis de mettre au point de belles piques et une solide carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait.

Les présentations se succédèrent, sans que Maximus ne puisse noter d’élément détonant dans la vie de collégiens qui lui indiquerait la présence d’un membre d’Hadès. Lorsque ce fut son tour de se présenter, Maximus se leva mais ne dit rien. Pour la première fois, ses certitudes chancelèrent. Il avait pensé se présenter sous le nom d’Havran mais subitement, devant cette classe de collégiens, avec ce tableau noir, ces arbres dans la cour et les sourires des adolescents et du professeur, ce nom ne lui semblait pas adapté et il sonnait faux. Un peu comme s’il n’avait pas le droit d’amener Hadès auprès d’enfants dont les préoccupations étaient de savoir s’ils allaient avoir de bonnes notes et si la cantine était toujours aussi dégoûtante. Debout, il était juste un peu plus grand que Jérémie assis.

« Eh bien ? Maximus, donne nous juste ton nom, ton âge, si tu as des animaux, ce que tu fais quand tu ne travailles pas, ce genre de chose, l’encouragea le professeur.

— Je…Je m’appelle Maximus, murmura l’adolescent après une courte hésitation. J’ai seize ans. Mon…mon père est avocat. Ma mère est morte. J’ai des grands-parents. J’aime bien les jeux de construction et… et la mousse au chocolat... »

Pour couper court au silence pesant qui avait suivi la présentation de son dernier élève, Solkis débuta les explications sur l’emploi du temps, les options et toute la partie administrative des cours, en particulier les sanctions en cas de retard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication du chapitre. 
> 
> J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ^_^


End file.
